Harry's Snape
by slayer of destiny
Summary: When Severus' younger brother shows up at Hogwarts after the war to help look after the injured Potions Master, Harry feels a pull towards him that he can't explain. But the youngest Snape has a few secrets of his own, will he take a chance on something with Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I want to thank the lovely** **cilia-chan for this amazing prompt, this story is dedicated to her, I fell in love with it as soon as I read it and had to write it out. We have been and are still very busy bouncing ideas back and forth with each other, and she is coming up with amazing ideas that are inspiring me more and more for this plotline.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy it, this will be a multi chapter story, I am not sure how long at the minute but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Harry sighed and dodged the pack of chocolate frogs that went whizzing passed his head, quickly jerking to the side to avoid the bunch of flowers and then ducking down to avoid getting a pillow to the face.

"Really Severus, you are going to run out of things to throw at me, and I won't return them this time. Then you are going to be uncomfortable, hungry and bored," Harry said calmly, moving his foot to avoid a rather hefty looking potions book landing on his toes.

"Harry?" Hermione asked nervously poking her head into the room.

"We're fine, aren't we Severus," Harry smiled brightly at the Potions Master and getting a rather rude gesture back in return.

"The aurors are here again," Hermione said softly catching the attention of both the men. Severus clicking his fingers got Harry's reluctant attention and he was holding up the pad he was using for communication with the word AURORS? written sharply across it.

"They have come by a few times," Harry shrugged.

"More than a few," Hermione snorted and then grimaced when Harry glared at her and Severus' started snapping his fingers to get their attention again.

*They are here to arrest me?*

"Yes, they are," Harry shrugged.

*Why haven't they taken me then?* The weary look of acceptance had both the Gryffindors scowling.

"Because Harry kicked up the biggest fuss that you have ever seen in your life, and has been ripping them a new one every time they show up here to try and arrest you, not to mention he has also had a firm talking to Scrimgeor and the Head of the Auror department," Hermione snorted.

"He also has the backing of all the Order of the Phoenix in protecting you. I'm sorry Harry they wouldn't stay away," Ron sighed walking into the room followed by two wary looking Aurors.

"They have a warrant for his arrest," Hermione nodded.

"Severus stay right where you are!" Harry snapped seeing the potions master shift to the edge of the bed with a resigned look. "May I see the warrant please?"

All five of them gawped at Harry when upon taking the warrant he quickly dug out his wand and set fire to the form before turning on the Aurors.

"You are going to go back to your bosses and you are going to tell them this, the only way that Severus Snape is leaving this castle and my care is if he chooses to do so off of his own steam, or when we escort him to the Ministry for a fair trial, of which I will be supplying the solicitor, and will be a witness at his trial, along with all of the Order of the Phoenix. If another auror is sent to disturb Master Snape's healing, and another attempt is made to arrest him I will be coming down to the Ministry, I will stand in the middle of the atrium and I will shout as loud as I can that I am in full support of Severus Snape and exactly what I think of the people that keep trying to arrest the man that saved me," Harry glared.

"Ah...Mister Potter..." One of the aurors stammered.

"I will floo Mr Semper," Hermione smiled sweetly turning to leave the room.

"Semper...the journalist?" One of the aurors stammered.

"Yes, he has been very politely asking for an interview," Harry nodded.

"I..erm...we...will," The auror motioned to the door before they both quickly hurried out, no doubt racing back to their bosses staright away.

"Jerks," Harry glared after them.

*Why are you doing this?* The finger snapping got all their attention.

"Because you have done more than enough to help me," Harry said as he looked to Ron and Hermione, both of them nodded and left the room, probably to go back to helping for the repairs at Hogwarts. "Look, I know we have never got on, you were a bastard to me and I was too young to really fully understand and appreciate the position you were in before this year. There is a lot of bad between us, but there is a hell of a lot of good between us too, and that is worth more than the bad. I have spent too long hating and being scared. You have saved my life more times than I can count, and you have done more than anyone to win this war, more than me more than Dumbledore, call it foolish Gryffindor sentiment, whatever, but you deserve recognition for what you have done, and you have my respect. I am going to stand by your side, I am going to make sure you heal, and I am going to make sure that you are a free man. After that if you want to never speak to me again fair enough, but for now, you're stuck with me," Harry said firmly.

*Brat* Severus huffed.

"I know," Harry smiled brightly again.

*You look like Lily when you get determined like that,* Severus wrote slightly shakily making Harry stare at it a little shocked. So far they had avoided any outright comments about Severus still loving Lily after all this time, and the things Harry had seen in the pevensive when the potions Master thought he was dying.

"Thank you," Harry said softly, Severus nodded uncomfortably back to him and they fell into silence for a few seconds. "So time to take your potions!" Harry said wielding the vial that had causing the throwing of objects in the first place.

* * *

Harry grunted as his magic caught onto the boulder and with effort he started levitating it across the courtyard to the area they were storing the pieces of rock and rubble that weren't from an obvious original location. A good chunk of the Order were staying at Hogwarts to help with the clear and rebuilding of it as everywhere was stretched thin in trying to rebuild.

The Ministry was shaky, Voldemort had placed a massive amount of his own men in important places, and trying to track down what had happened to the original holders of the position, or selecting a replacement that could handle the challenges every department had of getting things back into order after the months of terror was a long task. St Mungo's was over run by people that had been injured in the Battle of Hogwarts, prisoners that were in need of healing, those that had been kidnapped and kept prisoner at a number of locations - mainly Death Eater mansions - and those that had been locked away in Azkaban unfairly.

Diagon alley was being repaired, as was Hogsmeade, and everything was taking a lot of time and effort. But spirits were high, and everyone was rolling back their sleeves and helping out, and together it wouldn't take long to get everything back in order.

Harry had chosen to stay at Hogwarts for three reasons, one because of Severus, he had meant what he said to the potions master, he was determined to see him back on his feet and a free man. The memories he had seen and the pain that he had felt from the man had changed everything, he couldn't hate the potions Master after hearing and seeing for himself how much the man had loved his mum. He had changed sides and risked his life nearly every day for the last nineteen years because of Lily, he had loved her so much still, even after she had married his school bully and after she died. Their relationship was by no means easy, and there was still a lot lingering between them, but Harry was determined to get Severus the recognition he deserved.

The second was because of being on the run for the year. After that he wanted to be somewhere that he called home. That was here or The Burrow. But there was a heavy layer of grief hanging over The Burrow with Fred and Percy's deaths, and even though he knew he would be more than welcome there, he felt like he was intruding, especially with his own grief over the people he had lost during the battle.

The third reason, and probably the biggest reason, was walking towards him now.

"Harry," Andromeda looked tired and worn, this year had been hard on everyone but Andromeda had lost nearly her whole family, besides the baby she held in her arms.

"Hi Andromeda, how did it go?" Harry smiled carefully setting the boulder down and wiping his grimy hands on his trousers.

"We got everything that we needed, we have everything now I think, it has been so long since I have taken care of a baby," Her smile was fond and so sad at the same time that Harry's heart tightened. Teddy decided to gurgle and blow a spit bubble, his hands reaching for Harry demandingly.

"I'm sorry Teddy bear, I'm all dirty," Harry leant over to kiss the baby's cheek instead, Andromeda snickering and helping him when Teddy's hands anchored into his hair.

"How is Severus today?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"Grouchy, the aurors tried to arrest him, again. And he is a nightmare to get potions down, just because he didn't brew it himself and knew nothing of it, honestly it saved his life, and he should know better than to doubt Hermione's research skills," Harry sighed.

"I think you might have help with that now," Andromeda said looking slightly amused.

"What do you mean?" Harry blinked confused. She nodded towards a figure striding towards the castle up the main path. They were wearing sapphire blue robes and carrying a travel case from what Harry could see, black hair and a long, slightly thin frame. "Who is that?" Harry frowned turning to Andromeda.

"If I am not mistaken, that is Severus' younger brother," Andromeda smiled as Harry's mouth dropped and he spun quickly to stare at the figure again. Well this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry cursed his Gryffindor curiosity as he was practically chomping at the bit by the time it came for him to go to Severus at his normal time in the evening. He was of course curious about the younger Snape that he hadn't even known existed, but he didn't want to make it obvious that he was snooping and he wanted to give the brothers time to talk. He was sure after everything that had happened a little time was very much needed.

He had managed to get out of Andromeda, a very amused Andromeda, what she knew about the brother. Apparently he was fifteen years younger than Severus and had gone to school in Italy where Severus' mum had moved with him when he was four, he had stayed living there, but he did have a good relationship with Severus. Andromeda was pretty sure that Severus had spent most of the holidays that he could get away from the country with the brother. And she had told him that Snape the younger was a Master in Spell crafting and Charms.

And now finally he was on his way to Severus' room to give him his evening meal and potions, and he could finally meet younger Snape. Minerva - still very strange calling her that - had apparently met with the brother and agreed to let him stay at Hogwarts, the portraits were more nosy than he was.

Humming to himself he picked up his pace as he hit the corridor himself, Severus and a few others that were staying at Hogwarts were roomed on, balancing the lightened tray of food and knocking on Severus' door.

"Come in," a smooth, slightly accented voice called after a few moments.

"Hello Severus, I have brought your evening meal, I brought extra as well I heard your brother was in the castle, I thought that you might want to have supper together,"

*You're a nosy brat Potter!* Severus glared.

"Severus!" Younger Snape choked a little horrified glancing worriedly between the two of them. "I am sorry!" When he turned to apologise to Harry the young Gryffindor got his first good look at Severus' little brother. And that was still a very strange thought!

The likeness between the two of them was shocking really, they could almost b twins if it wasn't for the age difference. Snape younger possessed the same deep black eyes, and black straight hair, though his was a little longer than Severus' and was braided along one side and covered one side of his face. His skin was a little more tanned but he had the same roman nose as Severus. Harry reckoned that the brothers would be the same height, and their frames were both slender and lithe.

"There is no need to apologise, he's just grumpy because its potions time!" Harry said cheerfully holding up the vials and then quickly dodging the book that Severus threw at him.

"Severus!"

"Honestly its fine. I never expected Severus to be a good patient," Harry laughed placing the tray he was holding down onto the side and placing the vials down too. "Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Harry,"

"Sorin Snape, it is a pleasure to meet you. Severus has been telling me you have been looking after him and defending him, thank you," Sorin nodded accepting the hand Harry held out to him.

"There is no need to thank me, Severus has done a lot for me, I want to help him...though I would appreciate a little help in making him take his potions, he scares the rest of them," Harry admitted. Sorin's thin lips twitched with a smile as he looked to his brother who was glowering fiercely at the both of them.

*You two are conspiring!*

"Of course, I have someone to make sure that you take your options, eat properly and get better," Harry said promptly.

"Severus why haven't you been taking your potions properly?" Sorin frowned. Severus snapped his fingers and motioned to Harry who rolled his eyes at the added glare he received.

"The potions that we are using are not confirmed to be effective against the type of poison that Nagini produces, to be honest we were carrying it in case we got attacked, but we weren't 100% sure that it would work, it was the best we had. Hermione has gone over the potion and she has had help from Draco to produce a stronger and different potions to carry on undoing the effects of the poison, but that also changes the potions that we can use in addition to it, this is why it is taking a little while longer for Severus to heal. However he isn't very happy to be taking a mixture that are quite theoretical in nature to healing Severus' needs. That on top of the fact that he isn't brewing the potions, and he is being difficult," Harry threw a pointed look in Severus' direction getting another rude gesture back in return.

"Would it be ok if I looked over the details of your research and the theory on the potions that you are using, that should make him a little happier," Sorin requested.

"Of course you're more than welcome to have a look, once you have finished catching up I am in the room next door, just knock when you are ready, I will get the notes together for you. I will get going, I don't want to intrude. The potions need to be taken in this order, these three before he eats, these six after, and make sure he eats as much as he can," Harry said softly laying the potion vials out.

"I will, and I will knock later to get those notes?" Sorin asked.

"Of course, I will have them ready. Have fun with your brother Severus," Harry chirped waving to the glaring man on the bed.

* * *

Once he was in his own room he dug out all the notes that he and Hermione had put together on Nagini and her poison before wandering into the kitchen to make himself some supper. His thoughts were still wrapped around Sorin though. Severus had always been a mystery to him, since he had first laid eyes on the man he had been trying to unravel him and understand him, understand why he did the things he did, why he acted the way he did, then what side he was really on. Even now that he knew Severus better, now that he had seen his memories and understand what drove him better, he was still a little bit of a mystery, and Harry reckoned he always would be.

Sorin it seemed had the same mysterious pull around him too. Of course there was the fact that Harry had had no idea that he existed before today, and then the fact that he was so similar to Severus and yet so different.

There was the same air of seriousness to him, but at the same time he was a little lighter and friendly than Severus, less weighed down. He definitely gave off the same intense intelligence, and the feeling of someone that was used to being in control in any situation, Harry reckoned that he didn't lose his temper very often. He was very controlled and serious, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that suggested he could have a sense of humour.

There was also the small, tiny, minute thought that was circling around in Harry's head like an annoying fly that wouldn't be batted away. Sorin Snape was quite attractive. His personality and slightly softer features changed his features enough that it wasn't like looking at Severus, and his personality even after such a short amount of time in his presence had a pull and a weight to it.

He had a crush/attraction on Severus Snape's brother and his curiosity was already locking onto the man. He wanted to know more about him, and the fact that he could see the concern and the love in his eyes for Severus somehow managed to make him even more attractive.

He was interrupted out of his thoughts by the tap on the door, he realised he had been dosing and thinking n the Snape matter for the last few hours while curled in his armchair. Glancing at the clock he yawned as he realised it was gone 2200 before sliding out the chair and padding over to the door.

"I am sorry to disturb you so late," Sorin bowed his head politely.

"It's no problem at all, I thought that you would be late, you and Severus had a lot to catch up on, and it takes a little longer to communicate with him too," Harry smiled a little sadly.

"It was a little shocking," Sorin admitted.

"Come in," Harry said softly seeing something in the man's eyes. Sorin hesitated for only a second before he followed Harry into his rooms shutting the door behind him. Harry motioned to his little seating area in front of the fire before he made his way to the kitchen. he watched as Sorin took a seat in front of the fire facing him, but he concentrated on staring at the fire, the only sign of his agitation was his shifting hands. Harry quickly put together two cups of tea for them and made his way back over to Sorin.

"Thank you for caring for my brother," Sorin said softly as Harry sat down and held out the cup.

"There is really nothing to thank me for, I wanted to help Severus. I imagine you have a few more questions for me though," Harry smiled when Sorin took the cup and looked up into his eyes. He wished that his hair didn't cover so much of his face, he could barely see his left eye.

"I do have a few yes, Sorin smiled slightly at Harry before taking a sip of the tea and sighing a little.

"Well I dug out all of our research, that's it there," Harry pointed to the bottomless bag he had placed the notes and books into.

"Thank you, how is he, really?" Sorin asked concerned.

"He's doing a lot better. Nagini's poison did a fair amount of damage to his nervous system and his organs, they were starting to shut down by the time we got to him. His heart did stop for a few minutes but there has been no lasting damage from that. Right now what we are doing is making sure the last of all the poison is out of his system, and in repairing the damage that the poison did. We can't however rush this, Madame Pomphrey said that his body would go into shock healing it too rapidly, so it a day by day assessment and gradually increasing the doses of potions and healing spells that he has performed on him," Harry explained honestly, guessing that this man would prefer the straight out truth rather than sugar coating his answer.

"His voice, is that a permanent thing?" Sorin frowned.

"No he will get his voice back, it's never going to be what it was, likely he will always have a little bit of a rasp now, the scars are lying over his voice box and though we were able to heal him very well, there was some long lasting damage that magic can't fix. Right now though his throat isn't the priority to heal, so that is being left till we have a strong grip on healing the rest of his body," Harry assured him.

"I would guess that you are a little thankful that he can't shout on top of throwing things at you," Sorin smiled ruefully making Harry chuckle a little.

"I with neither confirm nor deny your suggestion," Harry grinned.

"I am sorry for his behaviour. He is always vicious when he thinks he is vulnerable, and you are doing a lot to help him," Sorin said softly staring at the fire again.

"Honestly after seven years I am used to him snapping and snarling at me, and really I don't think it is meant with any of the true barbs that he has snapped at me before. If I were in his shoes I would be getting narky too," Harry shrugged.

"Narky is not the word that I would use," Sorin snorted. "Severus said that Aurors were here again, they want to arrest him?"

"Yes they do, however I am not going to let that happen, and I am going to make sure that he gets a fair trial, I won't be letting him go to prison, he is a hero, whether he likes to admit it or not," Harry chuckled.

"Thank you, myself and mamma were both worried that by the time we arrived they would have thrown him into a prison cell and just left him there, especially after Dumbledore," Harry twitched at the mention of the headmaster's name, something which Sorin's sharp eyes picked up on straight away. "I am sorry I should not have...I should have thought, you were close weren't you?"

"We were yes, and I admit I still care for Dumbledore, that will never change, he was my mentor of sorts. However I did have to spend a lot of last year coming to terms with the fact that he was merely a human being and he made mistakes and wrong choices. The things he asked and expected of your brother were too much and unfair. What he asked Severus to do at the end...I am not sure that I will ever fully be able to forgive him for that," Harry admitted quietly.

"I am sorry, you have been through a lot yourself. Severus told me you were there that night when he..." Sorin drew off obviously unable to think of a way to phrase 'killed Dumbledore'.

"Yes I was. I think he struggles to look at me sometimes knowing I saw him do it. He has nightmares of that night, of that night with Dumbledore and the things that he had to allow to happen here at Hogwarts," Harry told him gently.

"Oh Merlin," Sorin groaned covering his eyes.

"Your brother is a hero, the best man that I have ever met," Harry leant forwards and touched his fingers to Sorin's hand, making the younger Snape look up at him shocked at both the words and the touch. Harry felt his cheeks burning at those intent black eyes being on him, but he forged on ahead. "The things that he has seen and done, the things he has had to suffer for this war are above anyone else's. I am going to make sure that he cleared of any charges and I won't stop until everyone else recognises what he has done. I am going to make sure that he has the best solicitors for his trial and I will bully everyone I can into being at his trial for him if I need to. And I will make sure that he has a good mind healer to help him through all of this, even if I have to glare and bully him into that too,"

"Why? Why are you so intent on helping him? Why are you so determined?" Sorin asked, genuinely shocked.

"Because it's my turn to save him now," Harry smiled. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your brother. And it may have taken seven years and a hell of a lot of misunderstandings, but I finally see the man that hides underneath the growls and glares, the snarls and insults. He's a great man,"

"Thank you, you have no idea what it means to hear someone else say that, to know someone else sees it," Sorin dropped his head again, but not before Harry saw the relief and weariness on his features.

"You must have been so worried when you heard everything that was going on here," Harry said gently.

"I...he has always tried to protect me. There is a large age gap between us, and Severus took to being the big brother with all the seriousness of brewing a new potion. He has tried to shield me from everything that could possibly hurt me for as long as I have been alive. He forbid me from coming here, he forbid me from speaking to him all last year. When I received the automatic letter informing me of his condition from St Mungo's I was so worried, but it has taken me all this time to take down the charms and spells he placed around me to stop me from coming here," Sorin rolled his eyes.

"I can picture him being a good big brother," Harry smiled.

"He really was. Merlin I followed him around like a chick when I was little, and he would never get angry or fed up, he would always just smile at me and slow down to pick me up when I got tired," Sorin chuckled a little.

"I'm glad that he has family that care about him,"

"I don't think he knows how much," Sorin admitted with a rueful smile.

"Well now is the time for him to realise," Harry shrugged.

"Did you mean what you said about solicitors? We can pay you back for it, but we won't be able to afford a good solicitor before the trial will likely be,"

"I meant what I said, it won't be a problem and I don't expect to be paid back for it," Harry shook his head.

"Do you really think he is going to accept that?" Sorin raised the eyebrow that Harry could see.

"He will when I tell him it is coming from the vault of money that Dumbledore left me," Harry smirked.

"You are much more 'Slytherin' as my brother would put it, than you let on," Sorin leaned back and looked at Harry assessing. Harry cursed silently as he felt a blush raising on his cheeks again a the focussed attention.

"I can have my moments," Harry agreed.

"Mmm hm," Harry had never felt so much like someone could see straight through him as this man, and he was used to Severus' probing stares!

"Would you like more tea?" Harry flustered.

"No, thank you. I think I need to head to bed, thank you very much though, it has been good to finally know what is going on," Sorin bowed his head standing.

"Its no bother at all, you're welcome any time!" Harry said quickly before battling his blush when Sorin looked at him again.

"I may take you up on that,"

"You're also welcome to take cover here, any time you need if he is being particularly difficult, or if you want a change of scenery, not that the scenery around Hogwarts isn't beautiful with plenty of places to go if you need some time alone though a few places are still off limits with rubble and left over curses, but all of those have barrier set up so you will be fine," Harry was mortified to find himself going in the ramble but he could not seem to help himself as he watched Sorin start towards the door. His cheeks he was fairly sure were permanently stained red now.

"I...thank you, I'm sure the company here is much more preferable to any other sceneries I could take in, and thank you for the warning about the blocked off areas," Sorin said politely, Harry only being able to nod back to him still mortified. "It has been lovely to meet you,"

Harry took the hand that Sorin offered, the long fingered hand sure and strong as it gripped his, and he could not help but imagine how that hand would feel touching him, gripping him. Blushing under his blush Harry took his hand back clearing his throat.

"It was nice to finally meet you too, goodnight," Harry bowed slightly.

"Goodnight," Sorin smiled slightly one last time before leaving back towards Severus' rooms.

"Oh merlin!" Harry groaned closing the door and dropping down to floor covering his burning face.

* * *

"It was mortifying, I opened my mouth and it was just...verbal vomit, I literally could not stop myself, it had been going ok until then, and then I just completely embarrassed myself!" Harry whimpered with his head down on the counter top.

"It will be ok Harry, he probably didn't notice that much, maybe he thought you were just being over friendly to make him feel welcome," Hermione patted his shoulder.

"What is it like seeing a smile on the face of a Snape? I think I might not speak for hours after seeing that shocking sight," Ron mused through a mouthful of pancake, sitting comfortably on the counter next to Harry's head.

"It is a little strange because he looks so similar to Severus, but there are difference between them, he's lighter, easier. And his face isn't as sharp as Severus', more good looking," Harry hummed not lifting his head.

"Are you just choosing to ignore the fact that Harry has a crush on Professor Snape's brother?" Hermione asked eyeing Ron amused over Harry's where she was sitting on a stool on the other side of him.

"Yeah pretty much, I mean the whole gay thing isn't really a shock at all, that was pretty obvious from the start, confirmed in fifth year, sixth I was a little thrown off with Ginny so I figured maybe Bi, but yeah that was just a matter of time before all of that came out," Ron said before shoving a bite of pancake into his mouth. Harry lifted his head and stared at him open mouthed, and just a little offended. "But a Snape, I mean I am really really really glad that it isn't Snape Snape, but he is still a Snape so its a little weird, ow!"

He turned around to glare at Charlie, who was still holding the spatula he had whacked him on the back of the head with. Admittedly he did not look like much of a scary sight besides his natural muscle considering he was standing there in his cartoon dragon pyjamas Harry had bought him as a joke birthday present with a pink frilly apron on. His bed head Harry reckoned was also more impressive than his own.

"What was that for?!" Ron protested as Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Harry is talking about someone he likes, the first guy that he really likes, and you're being pedantic because the guy is a Snape, one you haven't met before!" Charlie glared.

"Its just weird!"

"What is wrong with you, you're supposed to be supportive of your best friend!" Charlie glared more.

"I am, but a Snape!" Ron groaned.

"He's right it is a little weird that he's Severus' brother," Harry grimaced.

"Hey none of that, its not weird. He's not Severus, heos his brother. There is nothing wrong with it, and nothing weird about it. Harry if you like him then go for it!" Charlie encouraged.

"I don't know if he's gay!" Harry protested.

"Harry 90% of the wizarding population are bisexual," Hermione smiled amused.

"And I don't know that he is even interested in me!" Harry shook his head pulling the plate of pancake towards him that Charlie placed in front of him. He blinked confused at the redhead when he gripped his chin and made him look at him.

"Harry you're a good looking, amazing, kind, clever guy, he would be lucky to have you!"

"Thank you," Harry smiled leaning over the counter to kiss Charlie's cheek.

"Ugh its weird when you do that too," Ron grumbled to himself. "But Charlie is right mate, I'm your best friend, if you want him I will suport you of course I will. I'm just not dancing with Snape one when we're best men at your wedding," Ron sighed.

"Who said you would be the best man dear," Hermione smirked kissing his cheek and walking over to where her pile of books were waiting for her.

"Harry! Tell her Harry it would be me right? Harry?" Ron frowned when Harry just grinned mischieviously at him and hugged Charlie pointedly.

* * *

"Severus I have your morning potions!" Harry chirped brghtly, almost automatically dodging the book that went flying passed his head.

"Severus!" Sorin scolded his wand flicking and catching the second book before it went near to Harry.

"Well there goes my morning excercise," Harry smiled.

*I don't want them* Severus snapped his fingers making Harry look at him and sigh.

"Severus you need to take them,"

*They aren't working! I'm not healing fast enough!*

"You know that this is going to take time, its not going to be a few days with your feet up and back to normal. To get better, you need the potions," Harry sighed.

*I'm not taking them!*

"Yes Severus you are, you need to take them. I have been looking through their research, and so far it is faultless. Clearly thought out, every avenue has been explored, all the options considered and weighed up," Sorin said softly, but there was a layer of something underneath it that Harry recognised from potions class when a student was being particularly stubborn.

"Severus, another week, week and a half and you can over see the brewing of these yourself. Give it three weeks and you will be able to help brew them. Give it a little bit more time," Harry added hesitantly. Severus looked between them, mulishly glaring before holding his hands out for the potions.

"Thank you Sev," Sorin sighed, the tension in his shoulders relaxing slightly as Harry handed the vials over for Severus' normal inspection.

"How long did you stay awake reading through our research?" Harry asked Sorin softly, taking in the tiredness to those black eyes.

"Later than I should have," Sorin admitted softly.

"Then you will be needing this," Harry pulled out the basket he had packed and enlarged it. He laid out the coffe and tea he had brought through, Severus liked both but it depended on the day. Harry also laid out the fruit yogurts and porridge that Madame Pomphrey had advised for him.

"This smells amazing, I thought the Hous elves were busy with the repairs?" Sorin asked curiously.

"They are," Harry blused when those black eyes locked onto him, looking away from the food harry finished laying out.

*Potter is a shockingly good cook for someone so appaling at potions,*

"Look at that a compliment and an insult rolled into one," Harry smiled enjoying the actually compliment from Severus, something that was becoming a little more common as the weeks went by. He made his way to Severus and laid out the food onto his tray. "Tea or coffee?"

*Both, and orange*

"Severus! Mamma would be mortified, be polite!" Sorin scolded.

*Thank you* Severus held up the sign with a little reluctance but he actually held it up anyway. *Stop gawping Potter!* Severus held up the second note making Harry snort amused.

"Here cheerful, and you're welcome," Harry placed the three cups onto Severuso tray.

"This is wonderful, you made this all yourself?" Sorin asked as he took a spoonfull of the porridge and hummed contently.

"I see you have as much of a sweet tooth as your brother," Harry had been very amused to find out how much of a sweet tooth the potions master had, bribing him was a lot easier with that knowledge though. "And thank you, yes I made it mysef, we are all doing our own cooking at the minute, I am more than hapy to cook for you and Severus," Harry offered.

"Oh there is no..." Sorin stopped talking and they both turned at the clicking to see Severus scribbling furiously away and still clicking.

*Yes please Potter, Sorin's cooking makes Longbottom look like a Master Potions maker, Severus held up his pad looking worried.

"I'm not a bad cook!" Sorin defended himself looking so offended that harry had to cover his mouth to stop his laughter from escaping.

*He thinks that but he truly is, I would nearly be better with another dose of Nagini's poison*

"Severus I am really not that bad," Sorin sighed. "But if you don't mind cooking for us, it would be appricited, if only to stop my drama queen of a brother," SOrin bowed slightly to Harry.

*I am not a drama queen,* Severus snapped the pad glaringly at his borther.

"Yes he is," Sorin whispered.

*I am temporarily mute, not deaf!* Severus glared a little darker when his brother chuckled at him.

"Of course I will cook for you," Harry said amused breaking up the squabble. And the thought that he was seeing Severus Snape squabble was something else.

"Are you sure, you're doing so much for us anyway," Sorin asked concerned.

"I don't mind honestly, I am cooking for everyone anyway," Harry shook his head.

"If I could impose a little more, could you possibly keep an eye on Severus this afternoon please, I need to pop into London and speak to the office there to hand in my notice with my company," Sorin asked.

"Of course I can, you have decided to stay?" Harry asked, hope flaring in his chest even as part of his mind whispered there was no point because Sorin wouldn't be interested anyway. Both of them ignored Severus' snapping and the sign *I don't need a baby sitter* and consequential glare when they just turned back to each other.

"Yes I have, I want to actually get to spend time with Severus, the three weeks that they have given me to look after him just isn't enough," Sorin explained.

"What is it that you do?" Harry asked curiously.

"I work for a company spell crafting," Sorin smiled slightly. Both of them turned at Severus' snort to see him scribbling on his pad again.

*He's being modest, he is a lot more than that!*

"What more does he do?" Harry asked Severus walking over to sit on the base of Severus' bed.

"Severus I..." Sorin cut off when Severus glared at him and scribbled more.

*He is a master spell crafter, he is the youngest to graduate and pass the masters in Italy and Britain. The company he works for head hunted him when he just started his Masters in the subject,* Severus looked so proud of his brother that Harry's couldn't help but smile between him and the blushing Sorin.

"That's amazing! So what type of spell do you craft?" Harry asked.

"We do all sorts at the company, my speciality are charms, its only little things," Harry had never thought he would ever see a Snape being modest, Severus was so assured of his talents in magic, his potions brewing and knowledge of spells was something that none of them had ever doubted no matter how much they disliked him. But Sorin was looking a little uncomfortable at the attention, and was clearly playing down what he did by quite a bit if the epic eye roll Severus gave was anything to go by.

"That's really interesting, I would like to hear about it. Its one of the things that doesn't really get covered in school," Harry shrugged.

"Britain is actually pretty bad for spell crafters, really most have charms masters and that then develops to spell casting rather by accident really," Sorin agreed, clearly more comfortably now the immediate attention was off of him.

"My friend Hermione will probably grill you when she finds out, just fair warning, she has a thirst for knowledge that is scary sometimes," Harry snickered.

"Is this the lady that helped put together the research for Severus' potions?" Sorin asked curiously.

"Yes it is, she is an amazing researcher, she is actually being head hunted herself by the Ministry for a few different positions," Harry said proudly.

"Your own research is quite developed," Sorin shook his head.

"Oh mines is nowhere near as good!" Harry shook his head. "Ow!" He glared at Severus who had kicked him sharply.

*you're not unintelligent*

"Two compliments in one day, you had better be careful Severus or my ego will be insufferable," Harry teased.

*Brat* was produced with a shuffle through his pages.

"Yes, yes I know. Anyway I have a wall to rebuild, so I will be up with some new books for you and food at eleven, I have you under watch still, if you move I will be told!" Harry pointed to the painting in the corner of the healer, who at the attention on her stood and crossed her arms giving Severus a stern nod. Huffing Severus threw a cushion at Harry.

"I will walk down with you, behave Severus, I will be back by two at the latest hopefully," Sorin smirked at the gesture his brother sent his way.

"He seems a lot happier this morning, he's happy to have you here," Harry smiled as they made their way through the castle.

"If that is him being happier in the morning I am truly sorry for his behaviour," Sorin said dryly startling a laugh from Harry.

"Do you mind me asking, how old are you? Severus said you are the youngest that has achieved what you have in your field," Harry blurted out after a few moments. Sorin blinked at him before blushing again and looking uncomfortable.

"I am twenty two," He coughed.

"Oh, ok," Harry nodded.

"Ok?" Sorin frowned a little at Harry's tone.

"Its just a little strange to think that Severus has a brother that's so close in age to me, I don't know why, but its a little strange," Harry explained embarrassed, he didn't add on that the thought that they were so close in age was news for a whole different reason.

"It is probably odd seeing Severus Snape's brother alone," Sorin smiled. Harry couldn't help but stare a little when he did, his slightly stern features lightened so much when he did. He wasn't classically handsome that was for sure, while being softer than Severus' he had quite sharp features, but there was just something so attractive about him, especially when he smiled that made Harry's heart flutter just a little. And he most definitely had a charm about him, not to mention the air of silky danger and passion. Severus had the same but it came out in his temper, Harry reckoned Sorin's would definitely come out in a much different way.

"My friend Ron is having a little bit of difficulty putting the two together," Harry agreed before it became obvious he was staring.

"I think a lot of people are. Well they will have to get used to it, I plan on sticking around, hopefully moving here if this is where Severus chooses to stay," Sorin said firmly.

"I'm glad, that will be good for him," Harry nodded.

"Thank you again for looking after him while I am gone, I will be back as quickly as I can," Sorin bowed his head.

"Its no bother, honestly its good for me, I remember to take a break, otherwise I forget ad work right through. Then I have my mother hens pecking at me for days," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I will feel less guilty then," Sorin smiled slightly. "I will see you in a few hours Mr Potter,"

"Harry!" Harry blurted out loudly as Sorin went to turn.

"Sorry?"

"Harry, you should just call me Harry, way too many people are calling me Mr Potter these days, it gets boring," Harry stammered blushing, yet again.

"Harry then, and you must call me Sorin, I have a feeling we will be spending a good amount of time together, formalities would get quite boring," Sorin smiled.

Harry was fairly sure that his heart was about to explode when Sorin took his hand and kissed the back of it before bowing to Harry and walking off down towards the gates of Hogwarts. His heart beating a tempo in his chest and his hand burning along with his cheeks Harry groaned at the idiot he knew he was going to make of himself.

Really a crush on Severus' brother, and someone who was so refined and clearly well mannered. He would probably be horrified to date someone as uncultured as Harry. There was nothing going to happen there, nope. The man was just thankful that Harry was being so kind and helpful to his brother.

Harry did wish that he would move the hair from the side of his face though, he really wanted to see all of his features, and the curtain of hair down one side always made him want to tuck it behind his ear and look at him properly. See those black eyes twinkling properly and uncovered.

Nudging himself as his thoughts once again went down the path of admiring the features of the younger Snape Harry quickly turned and hurried towards the section he was supposed to be working in today. He had enough on his plate without harbouring this ridiculous crush that was going to go nowhere, no matter what Charlie said. Speaking of, he waved to the redhead as he hurried over to him, their small group already busy working away at securing the section of wall that was tilting worryingly. Work would help him get his mind off of the intriguing Master Sorin Snape...and maybe he could get a little more information out of Severus when he took his mid morning snacks and potions to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry didn't see Sorin again for the rest of the day, between working on the wall with his small group Harry popped up to visit Severus and make sure that he was ok, and not trying to get up and move around as they had caught him doing a few times now.

He stopped by Andromeda's rooms to collect Teddy who he had only had the chance to see at lunch time and made his way to Severus' quarters. Despite the fact he was notoriously terrible with any child not placed into Slytherin, Severus was shockingly good with babies, and seemed to be quite fond of Teddy. At first Harry had been a little worried considering Teddy was Remus' son, but Severus had seemed to enjoy the distraction that the two month old baby provided, so Harry kept on bringing him, and was fairly sure that the two of them had bonded.

"Well this is a surprising sight!" Sorin's amused and accented voice had Harry spinning around wide eyed where he had been leaning against the footboard of Severus' bed watching Teddy blow spit bubbles at Severus.

*sod off* Was pulled from Severus' pile of saved papers making Harry chuckle.

"I am sorry it took so long, it was a little bit of a fight," Sorin sighed taking the seat beside Severus' bed with a groan.

"Its fine, we have been ok," Harry assured him. "He broke into the notes for his potions and healing again while you were gone,"

"I am not shocked," Sorin gave Severus a dry look who just raised his eyebrow back and then went back to fluttering his fingers for Teddy to try and grab hold of. "Whose is the baby?" Sorin asked curiously.

"He's my godson,Teddy Lupin," Harry smiled fondly at the baby.

"Lupin...Oh I am sorry, Remus and Tonks were..." Sorin trailed off unsurely looking between Harry and Severus.

"Part of the losses, yes," Harry smiled sadly at the gurgling baby.

"I'm sorry," Sorin said so softly that Harry looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled a little more honestly when he saw the honesty in Sorin's black eyes.

"Thank you. They left us Teddy though, he's made things a lot easier," Harry admitted.

"Oh my!" Sorin leant forwards in interested surprise when Teddy sneezed and his hair went an impressive shade of red.

"He's a metamorphogus. Right now he doesn't have much control over it, we're learning different colours and shades from different moods. It does come in handy," Harry chuckled.

"Like a muggle mood stone?" Sorin smiled.

"Yes, blue for hungry, green for dirty nappy, red for wanting to play," Harry laughed.

"Definitely comes in handy," Sorin nodded.

"Right, I will go and start supper," Harry heaved himself to his feet and started towards the door when Sorin made a slightly panicked noise.

"Are you leaving the baby here?!"

"Don't worry Severus is good with him," Harry said amused at the naked fear in the man's eyes.

*He isn't very sure with babies* Severus smirked.

"I have hardly been around them, is it any wonder?" Sorin defended.

"Don't worry Severus is brilliant with him, he's a handy babysitter as well considering he can't get away," Harry laughed when a pen bounced off of the door way as he raced down the hall to his own rooms.

* * *

Three days later he slipped into Severus' rooms with a breakfast tray to see Sorin carefully leading his brother around the room, supporting him but allowing him to enjoy the bit of exercise he was now allowed to take. The warm and caring look on his face as he helped his brother, the small smile, had Harry's heart fluttering in a now very familiar way and he could not bring himself to interrupt.

Charlie had no such concerns.

"Looking good there Professor! You'll be up and stalking about in next to no time," He said brightly opening the door wider and bouncing into the room. Sorin and Severus both looked up surprised, before Sorin looked confused and Severus annoyed.

"Charlie!" Harry hissed walking fully in now too and setting the tray down.

"Erm..." Sorin looked at the redhead, this time in How to train your dragon pyjamas, and where he was making himself comfortable at the table.

"Charlie this is Sorin Snape, Sorin this rude bugger is Charlie Weasley," Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled out the chair for Severus to sit in.

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said brightly waving at Sorin.

"You too," Sorin nodded.

"I have heard a lot about you...ow!"

"Oh sorry!" Harry smiled moving the knife he had sharply poked Charlie with onto the table setting.

"That hurt," Charlie grumbled.

"Aww poor baby, want me to kiss it better?" Harry asked cheekily.

"No. You probably bite too," Charlie pouted.

"Only if your good," Harry smirked.

"So how do you two know each other?" Sorin asked loudly as he helped Severus sit down.

"Harry is best mates with my little brother Ron, I adopted him and helped him out with his fashion style when he was fourteen and we have been close since then," Charlie grinned wrapping his arm around Harry.

"Oh that's nice," Sorin smiled tightly.

"Well there is only so many times that you can see someone naked and not become close," Charlie nodded.

"Charlie! He means when he helps me shop, not that he has ever really seen me naked, I always have my boxers on, and obviously it has been a while since we went shopping," Harry rambled quickly. He mentally groaned as the three of them stared at him, glaring at Charlie at the amused glitter he saw in his blue eyes. He was doing this on purpose!

"I have to admit that you do look even more scrumptious, I guess something good comes of being on the run!" Charlie grinned, opening leering at Harry.

"Oh stop it!" Harry glared at Charlie as he blushed darkly at the words and look.

"Do you mind me asking how you did manage to hide from Voldemort for so long? It is quite impressive," Sorin asked interupting their glaring match.

"You said his name!" Charlie said shocked, all signs of teasing gone.

"That bastard ruined my brother's life, he does not deserve me showing the fear he desired to create with his name," Sorin sneered, looking so like Severus that Harry had to stare.

"I like you," Charlie grinned making the youngest Snape stare at him a little confused.

*Can I have breakfast now? Or would you all like to natter a little more like 11 year old Gryffindor girls?* Severus snapped his fingers to get their attention.

"Why is it always Gryffindors? I'm sure even Slytherins gossip, in fact I know they do, I have caught Draco doing it enough" Harry grumbled as he quickly filled a plate for Severus with the full English he had made.

*He's an exception,* Severus quickly scribbled.

"Still a Slytherin!" Harry sing songed laughing at the glare he got in return. "So last year you wanted to know about?"

"Yes I did," Sorin nodded. Severus' ears perked up as well Harry noticed, and he realised the potions Master didn't know how exactly they had stayed hidden for those months.

"It was mainly Hermione's planning to be honest," Harry admitted as he plated up more food for himself.

*Why am I not shocked*

"Because you knew there was no other way we would have survived two days if it wasn't for Hermione?" Harry shrugged.

*True*

"She stole the Weasleys tent, and we planned everything that we would need. We knew we were going to have to go on the run. Hermione came up with the idea of keeping everything in a bottomless bag, which she kept on her at all times in case we had to make a dash for it. She was right. When Bill and Fleur's wedding was attacked, we fled. We set up the tent as home after we had to flee the old Order headquarters when it was compromised. We stayed for no more than two days anywhere, and we took it in turns coming up with places to move to. And we spent hours setting up wards we researched while we were at the headquarters," Harry explained as they started eating.

"That must have been hard," Sorin said softly looking at Harry intently.

"A lot of other people had it worse, it was more the pressure to know that we had to stay free to figure out how to defeat Voldemort," Harry looked up and met the eyes of Severus, a sadness and understanding greeting him.

"Enough to put you off of camping for life," Charlie said breaking the moment. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"I admit not even a wizarding tent is appealing anywhere in the near future," Harry snorted.

"Harry said that you have quit your job to stay here?" Charlie asked pouring them all more tea.

"Yes, my leave was not long enough, but also I have decided to stay here perminently, I can not work from this country with the same people,"

"I have found myself making the same decision, I have put in for extended leave, but I think that it is understood for the minute that there is no set time on how long i will need to be here. I am lucky in the fact that I am well respected in my area and with the Dragon keepers in Romania, I am unlucky in the fact that there are no jobs I can do here, so at some point I will have to go back," Charlie explained.

"Until then we are putting him to slave work helping rebuild Hogwarts!" Harry chirped.

"Too right, I have been less tired wrestling horntail babies all day than I have been here!" Charlie groaned.

"What is happeneing with the repair work?" Sorin asked curiously.

"The wards around hogwarts helped it mintaint he least damage in the wizarding world considering the fact that the...battle took place here. Diagon, St Mungo's, Hogsmead they all achieved massive damage along with a lot of wizarding villages across the country. It was agreed that the majority of the builders would go to those places, a few have stayed behind here. They are doing the heavier work that we can't and teaching us what we can, and we have a small selection of us that is working away. We are hoping to get the school opened again for September," Harry told him.

*How is it going?* Severus snapped his fingers to get their attention.

"We are getting there. We reckon at the rate we are going we aren't going to be able to open on the 1st but we will be able to open the second week hopefully," Harry said.

"Spaking of we are going to have to get going, we're working on the Great Hall today," Charlie groaned stretching himself out.

"I imagine you need to change before that, though your comment about being a dragon tamer does mean your pyjamas make a lot more sense," Sorin said straight faced, but his eyes were glittering amused.

"Harry bought me a pair for my birthday and christmas since we met when he was 11, its a little inside joke between us," Charlie posed slightly dramatically.

"Come on you floosy," Harry snorted grabbing hold of Charlie and tugging him to the door. "I have made lunch for you, its in my rooms, just pop through and get it when you need it,"

"We shall see you later, have a good day," Sorin nodded.

* * *

"Harry," The green eyed wizard turned around and smiled when he saw Sorin approaching him.

"Sorin, hey, everything ok with Severus?" Harry asked concerned.

"He is fine, I thought that I could bring your lunch to you," Sorin motioned to the bowl in his hands.

"You didn't have to do that!" Harry protested.

"You cook breakfast, lunch and supper for us, the least I can do is bring it to you and make sure that you eat on time," Sorin shook his head.

"I...would you keep me company, while I eat?" Harry asked feeling his cheeks heat up.

"I would like that," Sorin nodded with a small smile tilting his lips.

"Come with me?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Lead and I will follow," Sorin agreed. Harry turned and led the way out of the courtyard he was working on after securing the spells he had been using.

"How was he after we left?" Harry asked.

"Tired, and grumpy because he was tired, and more grumpy because he had to admit that he needed to go back to bed," Sorin sighed.

"That bad huh?" Harry grimaced. "He can be surprisingly scathing on paper,"

"He is a terrible patient!"

"I guessed you could probably use a break," Harry smiled.

"I dearly and completely love my brother. But an hour would do us both the world of good while he is sleeping," Sorin breathed out.

"Well this is the perfect place to hide out," Harry stepped into the clearing just on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Sorin looked around wide eyed.

The clearing was a small area of grass, three sides secluded by the trees, the other had part of the lake running by it. The trees blocked the wind so there was only a nice breeze going through the area. And you could see the opposite bank with a beautiful blanket of wild flowers that had life all year round was waying beautifully in the wind.

"I found this in my second year, I come here when I need a break from everything. Its a peaceful break away from eyes and nosy people that are all around the castle," Harry explained taking the bowl that Sorin passed him that contained his lunch.

"That sounds like a story," Sorin said softly.

"Growing up in a castle where you're either the hero one moment, or the next biggest threat to the wizarding world the next, that doesn't make for a lot a peace when your in a school ful of teenagers and teachers, not to mention the portraits and the ghosts," Harry shrugged.

"That must have been difficult," Sorin frowned.

"No more than it is now. It's part of the reason I have decided to stay here,"

"If you wish to talk about it, I would be more than happy to be an open ear for you. I imagine it is hard ot talk to those whose lives are also being effected by the things of which you might wish to talk. I am only involved because of Severus," Sorin offered.

Harry stared at him for a few moments before he lowered his eyes to his bowl, playing with the soup.

"It was just a suggestion you don't have to..." Sorin's tone had become sharp, so haryr was quick to interupt.

"No it's not that...I just, I realised how suspicious I have gotten recently. I trust you, and I trust you to keep my privacy completely even though I have only known you for a few days. But my mind immedietly went to suspicion when you offered. I guess I hate a little how paranoid all of this has made me. Everyone seems to want to get something out of me, I think you are the first person out to actually offer me something just because,"

"That is...sad. I have found that there are very few people that want to help you 'just because' in life. What about your friends?" Sorin asked.

"They're all busy with their own lives, Hermione is being head hunted by nearly every department in the Wizarding world, and she is busy trying to save the world. Ron, he is torn between enjoying being a hero of the Wizarding world and mourning his brothers. All his family are mourning. I think right now Andromeda and Charlie are the only ones...I can't think of anyway to phrase it that doesn't sound completely childish," Harry laughed taking another spoonful.

"They're the only one that is taking the time to think about what you are going through too?" Sorin finished for him, nodding when Harry grimaced. "Andromeda is Teddy's grandmother, correct?"

"Yes she is,"

"And you and Charlie, you're close?" Sorin asked. Harry glanced to him, there had been something in his tone, but harry just could not put his finger on it.

"Yes we are. I had a such a crush on him when I was fourteen, I just got to know him and he was cool, and he spent time with me," Harry grinned.

"Fourteen, he said you had been sending him pyjamas since you were eleven," Sorin narrowed his eyes in a very Severus like way.

"Oh I have been, we met for the first time when I was 14, but when I was eleven Charlie arranged for some of his friends to come and collect a baby dragin from us here so that Hagrid didn't get into trouble. The first set of pyjamas was a thank you, and we swapped letters a few times a year and it kind of became a thing," Harry explained.

"...Does Severus know that you smuggled a baby dragon out of the school when you were 11?" Sorin asked a little wide eyed.

"Nope, not yet, I am however using stories abot things that I got up to, and confirming things that he suspected I did, to get him to do what I want," Harry smirked.

"I'm sorry?" Sorin asked.

"It was a fair exchange that we agreed upon, he takes his potions and stays in bed, answers how he is feeling honestly, and I tell him all the things that I got up to that he has been trying to figure out for years," Harry snickered.

"Knowledge is always a very good motivator with my brother, a very clever way to control him," Sorin nodded, he paused for a few seconds before turning back to Harry. "So what sort of things did you get up to?"

"You can be scarily like your brother!" Harry laughed. "And my time sent with him, has taught me to be more Slytherin. I will tell you some stories,"

"In return for what?" Sorin smirked.

"Stories about you, and about Severus," Harry said nonchalently.

"That seems like a fair exchange," Sorin hummed.

"Ok...I can't actually think of anything now," Harry laughed.

"Severus mentioned something about a club in your fifth year," Sorin offered.

"Oh ok. Yes I did, I set up a club with Hermione and Ron called the DA to help teach the other Defence when Umbridge wasn't letting us practice magic here. We did really well actually, all of the people I taught passed their exams with Outstandings and Exceeds expectation," Harry smiled proudly.

"That's impressive, how many of you were there?" Sorin asked interested.

"28 of us, including myself and Hermione and Ron,"

"Did you enjoy it? Teaching?" Sorin asked before frowning when Harry quickly looked back across the bank. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No no, it's just. Minerva has asked if I want to take up a teaching position here, Defence against the Dark Arts," Harry said out loud for the first time.

"Oh, how are you feeling about that?" Sorin asked.

"I don't know. I enjoyed teaching, and it would be nice to be able to stay at Hogwarts, especially as i have no idea what I am going to do next," Harry grimaced.

"I imgaine you have been recieving a lot of offers,"

"From basically every department in the Ministry,"

"And you aren't interested in any of them?" Sorin questioned.

"I used to want to be an auror," Harry said softly.

"But not anymore?" Sorin guessed.

"I have seen enough violence and death. I have no interest in seeing anymore," Harry explained.

"So teaching here sounds like a good option, and you know you are being offered the position because you're good at it and not because of your name," Sorin said thoughtfully. "What?"

"Most people pressume that I want the attention and fame," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No,"

"No?" Harry frowned at the basic answer.

"I have spent enough time with you to know that that is not something you are interested in. Its clear in your eyes and the way you speak about your fame," Sorin shook his head.

"Thank you, I think you are the first person to actually say that," Harry snorted.

"People can be foolish, they desire power and attention, some of them enjoy it, most realise that the attention is not everything that they wished it be," Sorin said softly, his eyes intently on Harry as he spoke. Once again Harry ished that he could reach out and brutsh that silky looking black hair from Sorin's face and see him completely.

"I had no idea, when I frst came into this world. I knew nothing about being a wizard, what had truly killed my parents, that everyone thought of me as the Boy-who-lived until my eleventh birthday," Harry admitted.

"Nothing?!" Sorin asked in wide eyed horror.

"Nothing, I thought that my parents had died in a car accident, my family told me it was because my dad was drunk. I don't really know why I am telling you all this sorry, i have't even told Hermione and Ron all of this,"

"I offered to listen when you needed to talk, I meant it," Sorin reached out and touched Harry's shoulder making the younger man look back to him. "Now I owe you a story!"

Harry wateched as Sorin thoughtfully cast his mind around for something to tell him. He really had no idea what had brought him to be so honest with Sorin, it had just slipped out, with the thought that he could trust Sorin with his secrets. And trust was depressingly something that was few and far between at the minute.

"Ah I know! I think you will like this," Sorin smiled. "I became a charms master because of Lily,"

"My mum?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, I only really remember the last summer she was over, I was too young before that, and after..." orin looked to Harry to see him nod, telling him he knew about the break up of Severus and Lily's friendship. "That last summer, she told me all about the charms that she had been practicing and coming up with herself, her charm work. When I asked she showed me her books and told me what she wanted to do with her future. She would have been a great charms women and spell crafter. When I got to school I had remembered how excited she had been about charms, and I was so excited to get to that lesson and get to perform some of the spells that she had told me about. My love for Charms just got bigger from there,"

"Thank you," Harry smiled. "Ugh I had better get back to work, we are hoping to finish up the courtyard this week," He groaned.

"You work very hard," Sorin said standing and reaching down to help Harry up. The blush that flooded his cheeks Harry could do nothing about at the touch of those long, tanned fingers.

"Hogwarts was my home, it is horrible seeing it like this. I want to make sure that it is put right,"

"And yet you are hesitant of staying here? Taking on the teaching job?" Sorin asked cautiously as they started slowly walking back to the castle.

"I am worried I am locking myself in here out of fear of going out there," Harry bit his lip. "I don't know whether it is because I want to stay and teach, or because the safety of Hogwarts is all I have known, and I am afraid to let it go,"

"Only you can answer that one I am afraid, however if you let Headmistress McGonagall know you are interested, I am sure she will give you the time you need to think it over," Sorin advised.

"You're right. Thank you," harry smiled brightly feeling a little bit of the weight taken off of his shoulders.

"Hey Sorin, getting a break?" Charlie grinned jogging over to them.

"Yes I needed a little fresh air," Sorin nodded his head slightly.

"Can't blame you, hey don't suppose you know any charms that can work rock together, we have a chunk of this wall that is going to take months to rebuild if we can't pull the rock back together, its basically been shattered," Charlie asked hopefully.

"I do actually, where is the piece of wall?" Sorin asked.

"You're a life saver, right over here," Charlie led the way to where he had been working with Seamus and three Ravenclaws Harry embarrassingly hadn't known the naes of until they started working here.

"It is no bother, I am happy to be of help," Sorin shook his head, before to Harry's horror - and renewed blush - peeling his robes off and draping them over a piece of wall. Charlie had to smother his laughter as Harry went wide eyed and tried not to stare at the fitted black trousers and white shirt, especially when Sorin rolled up those white sleeves to reveal tanned, strong forearms.

And then he started to perform his magic. tHe shine in his eyes as he uttered the magic told them how much he loved charms and what he was doing. His straight back and perfect psosition, the control over his wand - not a movement or twitch of his fingers wasted energy in the casting of his spell - and Harry felt the prickle of his magic over his skin when he cast the spell. The three of them watched as the rubble and stone dust danced into the air and pulled itself together to rebuild itself into one huge block of unmarred stone.

"It is a powerful spell, I would advise frequent breaks and drinks to refresh yourselves, but it should save you a lot of time," Sorin turned to them.

"Thank you, that is amazing," Charlie answered for them, still fighting down his laughter as Harry could only stand there open mouthed and nod.

"You're welcome, I had better head back inside to make sure Severus has not decided to try and make a great escape," Sorin said dryly.

"You might want to close your mouth, you're drooling a little," Charlie said finally breaking into laughter as Harry watched Sorin heading back into the castle with his robes in one hand and Harry's bowl in the other.

"I think I might be having a heart attack," Harry groaned.

"I wouldn't be surprised with the amount of blood that has rushed to your face!" Charlie said still snickering.

"Oh Merlin do you think he noticed?" Harry covered his face.

"I don't know how he could have missed it," Charlie said sympathetically.

"Shoot me now," Harry moaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Ok we have eggs, bacon, sausage, black pudding, toast, french toast, and grilled tomatoes for Severus but not for Sorin. Are you sure that you guys are ok with this?" Harry asked as he hurried into the room balancing the lightened tray in one hand and Teddy with the other.

Severus waved him off already reaching for Teddy and ignoring the breakfast.

"We will be fine," Sorin assured him.

"You sure? You look like I am handing you a bomb," Harry grinned teasingly as he passed Teddy over to Severus. The looks Sorin shot Teddy were more than amusing really, he was clearly interested in the baby, but at the same time looked terrified he was about to blow up on him at any time, wariness always present. And he had yet to hold him for longer than a few minutes. Severus seemed to take great delight in teasing his brother with this.

"Severus will be fine, I will watch and awe at the fact that he can make him stop crying," Sorin amended with a rueful look.

"Thank you both so much for this," Harry said grabbing his bag and digging through it to make sure that he had everything.

"You do more than enough for us, babysitting for a few hours while you go take your exam is no problem," Sorin snorted.

"Its a really good thing that Hermione has enforced through the Ministry that teachers have to prove that they are actually competent of teaching their position. But why did she have to do it!" Harry groaned.

"You will be more than fine Harry," Sorin placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt his cheeks heat up at the contact but when he looked up to meet those black eyes that he was quickly becoming obsessed with he felt a calm settle over him too. "If you can teach a bunch of students in secret and manage to get them to pass their exams with flying colours, this is going to be a breeze,"

*You are competent, if you do not pass I will eat my favourite cauldron,* Severus snapped. Harry hid his pleased grin but nodded to the Potions Master. Severus was dropping more and more little compliments like that. Harry didn't know if it was something Sorin had said, or that he realised Harry wasn't going to give up and go away. But either way it was nice.

"Thank you. Right wish me luck!" He sucked in a breath as he and Sorin made their way to the door, Severus already immersed in Teddy again.

"You do not need it," Sorin said firmly, he took Harry's hand however and raised it to his lips, gently brushing a kiss to the back of it. "But luck to you,"

"I erm..." Harry knew he was probably Weasley red right now, and he was fairly sure if asked he wouldn't be able to tell you his own name.

"Though I have to admit t would be very amusing to see my brother eating his favourite cauldron," Sorin snickered.

"I...yes...I should go," Harry motioned down the corridor but made no move to actually go drawing an amused smile from the other man.

"You will do well,"

"Right, exam, yes," Harry nodded.

"See you in a few hours," Sorin called as Harry turned and started away. Harry grinned and waved to him, and then narrowly missed walking into one of the suits of armour. Grumbling to himself he spun quickly back around and hurried down the corridor, trying to ignore the burning in his face and his hand.

* * *

"I passed!" Harry grinned bouncing into the room, he had already told Hermione and Ron, they had been waiting for him as soon as he came out of the exam room. He wasn't entirely sure that his ribs were going to recover from the hug that they had given him. But he had also wanted to hurry back to tell Charlie, Sorin and Severus.

"You did it!" Charlie beamed sweeping Harry into a tight hug. "I am so proud of you!" he said snatching the parchment from Harry's fingers.

"Congratulations," Sorin took Harry's hand again and pressed another kiss to Harry's hand and then another to his cheek. "I knew you could do it,"

"100%! Harry you got 100%!" Charlie squealed, actually squealed, pouncing on him again and swinging him into a tight hug.

"It was actually quite an easy test," Harry blushed.

"A test passed by Hermione? Easy! Ha!" Charlie snorted.

"Charlie is right, 100% is amazing, congratulations," Sorin smiled.

*Well done* Severus held up a prewritten sign making Harry grin.

"Do you have a pre-prepared never mind better luck next time sign?" He asked.

*Of course not* Harry grinned even wider at the compliment.

"So you are now officially allowed to teach at Hogwarts now?" Sorin said softly.

"Yes I am. And I have told Minerva that I will teach here for at least the next year," Harry said softly.

"I am pleased for you," Sorin touched Harry's cheek, knowing what it meant to Harry for him to make the decision to stay.

"You will be amazing," Charlie kissed his cheek.

*Now you will know what its like teaching here, karma is wonderful*

"Thank you for your warm and heart felt words Severus," Harry laughed especially when Severus made a rude gesture towards him.

"You're going to do amazing," Charlie assured him.

"Of course you are," Sorin agreed. Harry flushed darkly at the praise grinning shyly at them as he looked to Sorin again.

"I'm so proud of you, do Hermione and Ron know?" Charlie asked looking back down at the parchment.

"Yes they were waiting outside for me," Harry smiled.

"How does it feel to be the first of the Hogwarts teachers to pass the Educational Licence Examination?" Charlie nudged Harry gently.

"Weird, and good," Harry chuckled.

*I have a present for you,* Severus said, adjusting Teddy where he was sleeping against his shoulder and nodded to a small pile of books and notebooks that were sitting on the side table. Curiously Harry made his way over to him and sat in the spare chair, picking up the first notebook and flickd through it.

"Defence notes?" He asked looking up to see Severus scribbling away.

*They are my notes from two years ago when I took over the defence position, outlines for ideas for lessons. The books are ones I collected on advice on how to set up syllabus, lesson plans and exams etc

"Thank you," Harry breathed quickly flicking through the books with interest.

*You can borrow any of my books you like,* Severus added nodding to his over flowing bookshelves.

"You might regret that when I am raiding your hoard very other day," Harry warned.

*At least you will be learning* Severus shrugged.

"I have a gift for you as well," Sorin picked up a wrapped present from the table and held it out to Harry.

"You didn't have to," Harry shook his head.

"But I wanted to. Its nothing amazing," Sorin coughed.

"Thank you," Harry said honestly.

"You don't even know what it is yet," Sorin smiled.

"Oh right!" Harry looked back down to the package in his hands. Carefully he unwrapped the package in his hands, smiling when he saw the beautiful leather bound journal.

"I thought that you could use it for your lesson plans and notes," Sorin suggested.

"Its beautiful thank you," Harry stroked his fingers over the binding.

"That's a lot of confidence that he would pass the exams," Charlie grinned throwing his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Of course he was going to pass," Sorin shrugged. Charlie grunted when Harry elbowed him in the stomach as he started sniggering at the blush that spread across Harry's cheeks.

"How has Teddy been?" Harry asked walking over to look at his sleeping godson. His hair was bright blue and he was still fast asleep clutching onto his favourite cuddly toy.

"He's been fine, he's been sleeping for the last hour," Sorin assured him.

"Andromeda will be here in the next hour for him," Charlie told him.

"Hopefully everything went ok with her and Narcissa," Harry hummed.

*She was seeing Narcissa?* Severus wrote.

"Yes they are giving it another go with their relationship with each other. Narcissa reached out to her when she heard about Tonks," Harry nodded brushing his fingers along Teddy's cheeks.

*Narcissa missed her, I hope it works* Severus said, with a slightly distant expression on his face as he got when he was thinking about the war. Harry sat down beside him and smiled understandingly before pulling one the books towards him and started flicking through them. Charlie and Sorin sat close by watching as Harry asked Severus a few questions regarding his lesson plans, which eventually seemed to pull him from his thoughts.

* * *

"So you're going to be teaching Ginny," George said thoughtfully.

"Please don't remind me, its awkward enough when we're around each other at the minute," Harry sighed dropping his head onto the book he was studying.

"Least you're not teaching anyone from your year, that really would be awkward!" George snickered. "Is she still being bad?"

"Yeah, quite bad. She seems to have it stuck in her head that we are going to be getting back together," Harry muttering into the pages of the book.

"Have you tried just telling her outright that you don't see her that way, you never really did and you never will?" George asked.

"I don't want to be too harsh with her with you know..." Harry drew off with a grimace.

"Fred?" George said softly.

"Yes," Harry reached down and squeezed George's hand supportively seeing the pain on the man's face.

"You can't let her use her grief as an excuse for her behaviour towards you. She knows that you won't want to upset her more," George shook his head.

"We'll see, hopefully she will click on soon. How is it working with Lee and Seamus?" Harry asked.

"Its not the same as having Fred there in the shop with me, but it is good, its working, though I think Lee is going to kill Seamus if he makes one more explosion go off, he's going to develop a heart defect soon," George snickered. He looked tired and worn, grief still very clear on his face, but he was strong and he was living for the both of them, no matter how much he clearly missed Fred. And that included keeping the shop running.

Harry shifted and threw himself on top pf George knocking him to his stomach, then he hugged him tightly, ignoring the laughter coming from the redhead. He had started doing this with George when he had worked himself into a such a depression a week after the funeral that he barely heard what people were saying to them. Everyone was tip toeing around him, worried about upsetting him more, Harry had walked in and just thrown himself on top of George hugging him tightly through the tantrum that George had thrown and then just hugged him even tighter when he fianlly allowed himself to cry.

Harry wasn't sure how long they lay there like that but he had made himself comfortable and was actually nodding off a little, but he didn't hear the door opening until someone made a shocked noise. Blinking he looked up to see Sorin standing there looking at them with something in his eyes Harry couldn't put his finger on. Then he spun on his heel and just stormed out.

Harry scrambled off of George ignoring the prankster's knowing grin - he and Charlie gossiped way way too much - and then raced off after Sorin.

"Why all these bloody red heads!" He heard Sorin muttering.

"Sorin! Wait! Did you want something?" Harry asked as he finally caught up with him.

"I didn't mean to interupt," He said sharply.

"You weren't! We were just..its just...that's George, when he gets sad I just, hug him, it makes him feel better!" Harry said quickly.

"George?" Sorin frowned a little looking considering.

"Yes George," Harry nodded quickly.

"Oh, right...I was actually going into Aberdeen to get some things I need, I was just wondering if you wanted anything?" Sorin cleared his throat looking a little uncomfortable.

"Oh well yes please, I need a few books acually and some new parchment, I will get you the money," Harry said.

"No, no its ok, we can sort that when I come back, I will see you later," Sorin nodded, turning quickly on his heel in a move that was very much Severus, and started off down the corridor again.

"Sorin wait!" Harry hurried after him again and caught his elbow. "About George..."

"I...misunderstood, my apologies," Sorin coughed not meeting Harry's eye.

"I erm..." Harry wanted to say something about what he was fairly sure was jealousy, but he couldn't find the words.

"I will see you later," Sorin took Harry's pause to nod, retrieve his elbow and hurry down the hallway as quickly as he could without running. Harry frowned after him before turning to go back to his room, trying to work through what he could say to Sorin, though there was hope flaring in his chest.

"Hey," George was peering around the doorway, clearly having been watching them.

"Shut up!" Harry grumbled his face burning darkly.

"He's good looking, from what you can see of his face, does he always wear his hair like that? Its a little weird thinking that Snape's brother is actually ok," George scrunched his nose as he trailed after Harry back to the sofa. They got comfortable on the sofa again, George snuggling into Harry.

"Yeah he always wears his hair like that, I haven't seen it any surther back, I think he uses a spell, his hair doesn't move even in the wind," Harry sighed.

"And on him being good looking?" George wiggled his eyebrows before yelping when Harry shoved him off of the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry was humming to the music on the radio and dancing a little bit as he worked. He had come to enjoy being able to listen to music after the enfored silence he had to maintain at the Dursleys while he worked. He had also learnt that Teddy enjoyed listening and watching to him sing and dance, which meant that while he was babysitting he got a lot more done between the baby crying.

He was so absorbed in making his meals and the music, that he did not hear the door to his rooms opening, or notice Sorin standing there with his bag full of purchases, leaning against the doorway and watching Harry bop around and shake his hips, at least not until he turned to get some garlic from the kitchen cupboard and spotted the man standing there.

The shriek the hero of the wizarding world let out was a little embarrassing, and had Charlie been there he knew he would never have lived it down. As it was he was worried his face would never return to its normal colour as he realised not only had Sorin heard the shriek, but he had seen his dancing. He covered his face feeling it burning, and heard Sorin chuckle softly.

"My apologies, I was going to let you know I was here, but you are quite something to watch," Harry peeked his green eyes over his hands at Sorin's words, not sure whether to take his words the way they sounded, and he wanted them to mean.

"I normally make sure no one is around when I am dancing," Harry grumbled.

"I am sorry," Sorin bowed slightly walking into the room fully. He placed the bag he was carrying on the counter top and took Harry's hand kissing it. "I did not mean to embarrass you,"

"I'm a terrible dancer," Harry shook his head.

"No you're not, you move very well,"

"I really don't, I have two left feet," Harry blushed even darker.

"That's not what I saw, come," Sorin pulled gently on Harry's hand making the younger man's eyes widen.

"No! Nope, no I really can't dance," Harry flustered shaking his head.

"Everyone can dance, come, Britain is too stiff and formal, dancing should be enjoyed, it is a time to relax, let go, enjoy the movement of your body, moving with each other, having fun. Dancing is never something to be embarrassed about," Sorin said as he pulled Harry into his arms and started swaying to the music still playing. Harry was red for a completely different reason this time, especially with the feeling of Sorin's warm, firm body against his, his strong arm wrapped around Harry's waist, and his other hand firm and warm where it was gripping his own hand.

He took in a deep breath and started swaying a little more with Sorin, looking up to meet those dark eyes, once again bemoaning to himself the dark hair that curtained Sorin's face, hiding it from Harry's full view. Once he was trapped in those eyes however nearly all thought swept away fro him as he just stared into them, the movement and the feeling of dancing together becoming automatic to his body, allowing Sorin to lead him around the room, just going with him. Sorin's words were in his mind, and he did as he had said, letting go and just dancing, enjoying the moment of being in the other man's arms, feeling him against him and their bodies moving together.

It brought to mind what other things that they could do together, what it would feel like to have Sorin's body moving against him for a different reason, but as those thoughts crossed his mind he flushed darkly and looked down a little. A little bit more of an upbeat song came onto the radio, and he let out a small squeak again when Sorin suddenly spun him out, and then back into his body, dipping him down before swinging him back out again. Harry laughed happily as they started moving around the room to the faster beat, dancing and swaying as they moved.

Neither of them saw Charlie coming into the room and pausing before grinning and turning to leave again, leaving them to them to it, though as he hurried off to find Ron and Hermione and share the memory of what he had seen.

Harry was grinning happily as they were swaying together again to a slower music, they had danced through at least five songs and Harry had not stopped smiling. Sorin was an amazing dancer, and a very good partner as he led Harry through the different steps. And even better Sorin had been smiling while they had been dancing too, clearly enjoying himself as they swayed and moved together. His eyes were glittering and he looked even more handsome with his features softened with his smile. He was holding Harry close against him again, their chests pressed together as they swayed across the floor.

"So, why did you decide you weren't a good dancer?" Sorin asked softly

"The Yule Ball, I had to dance with only three other couples in front of the whole school and two other schools. Between preparing for the next task, making up with Ron and trying to figure out who the heck I could ask to be my partner, I barely had time to learn how to dance. Needless to say at fourteen I was awkwrd enough as it was, that was just crippling embarrassing," Harry huffed.

"Who did you ask?" Sorin blurted out. Harry blinked and looked up at the other man again.

"Well, I ended up going with one of the girls from my year and House, though she only actually went with me because I was one of the champions and she would be seen by everyone. I asked a girl that I had a little bit of a crush on before her, but she had already been asked by Cedric the other Hogwarts Champion," Harry admitted.

"You liked her?"

"I thought I did, honestly I respected her, and mainly for the fact that she was a brilliant Quidditch player. Fairly sure that it should have been a hint that I was gay when the two women I have liked were both quite to boyish Quidditch players," Harry grimaced. He thought that this probably wasn't the best moment to admit to Sorin he was gay, but he couldn't see any other chance to test the waters so to speak as this.

"Yes, that would have been a good sign," Sorin chuckled. "My crisis of sexuality happened when I was thirteen, I realised that I liked men and women equally, and wasn't sure what to think about that. I went to Severus for advise on what was going on, I am not sure who was more embarrassed during that conversation, me or him,"

"I would have paid to have seen that," Harry chuckled as Sorin picked up the pace to the new song on the radio.

"I have had to go to Severus for quite a few things growing up, it is always amusing, he is quite grumpy and embarrassed but tries his best to give the best advise that he can. I was fairly sure that he was going permanently curse my first girlfriend when she broke my heart," Sorin chuckled.

"Have you...sorry that's very personal," Harry shook his head.

"Have I what?" Sorin urged.

"No, I wasn't, I was going to ask if you had had many relationships," Harry asked blushing.

"Not really no, with everything with Severus, plus I have been quite busy with working to get my Masters and then working, which I can tend to get quite wrapped up in. And I am not very good with dating really," Sorin admitted. "What about you?"

"Ah between fighting for my life in school, trying to actually pass exams while suspicious teachers, generally Defence Against the Dark Arts, had me and my friends trying to figure out what their secrets were, and being in denial about my sexuality I have a grand total of one actually girlfriend and a date with one other girl," Harry admitted blushing even darker, he cursed his skin colour again for the four hundredth time since he met Sorin.

"That's understandable considering the life that you have had up till now. So are you thinking about it now?" They slowed down along with the music again, this time Sorin moving them in gentle circles around the room.

"I am thinking about it, I would like to have a relationship with someone now, especially now that I have realised I was looking at the wrong sex," Harry snorted.

"So you're looking for a guy to date?" Sorin asked, something in his eyes making Harry lick his lips slightly.

"Yes, someone that I get on well with, can relax around," Harry nodded.

"Really? Someone you can trust to talk to?" Sorin hummed, and suddenly he seemed even closer to Harry. The green eyed saviour felt his breath getting a little shorter and he licked his lips again as he met Sorin's black eyes. He leaned even closer to Sorin himself, aware that they were barely swaying even more, aware of every single point they were touching, his body tingling where they were touching, his cheeks heating up even more as he leant even closer to Sorin...

"Hey Harry!" Neville said as he came into the room juggling the bags of shopping he had promised to get Harry.

"Merlins sake!" Harry grumbled stepping away slightly. Sorin blinked at Neville before letting out a frustrated huff.

"Hey, sorry about that,you said it was ok to stay for a few days right?" Neville blinked between the two of them before smirking. "You must be Sorin,"

"Yes, and you are?" Sorin sighed.

"I'm Neville Longbottom a good friend of Harry's," Neville grinned.

"Of course you are," There was something droll in Sorin's tone that had Harry blinking at him before realising they were standing very close to each other still.

"Neville and I were in the same year and house at school," Harry explained awkwardly.

"Shared a dorm room for six years," Neville nodded.

"Neville!" Harry flustered.

"Nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you recently, you and Professor Snape look very alike," Neville said walking over to shake Sorin's hand.

"I have been hearing that quite a lot recently, and hearing how shocking it is to see Severus' younger brother," Sorin smiled slightly, unable to help himself when faced with Neville's warm smile. "Wait, Neville Longbottom!"

"Yes?" Neville blinked at the sudden change in the man.

"You were the one that killed that beast that bit my brother aren't you?" Sorin bit out with enough bite that Harry touched his hand to his arm.

"Yes I am," Neville said softly.

"Thank you very much!" Sorin took Neville's hand again and shook it a lot more vigorously this time.

"I would say you're welcome, but to be honest I was kind panicking, had a sword in my hand ad saw her going to Ron and Hermione, I just sort of swung!" Neville shrugged blushing.

"And manage to chop off the head of the snake that people have been trying to kill for years, that nearly killed me and Hermione at Christmas, and Ron and Hermione had been trying to kill for twenty minutes before you killed her," Harry rolled his eyes clapping Neville on the back. He snagged the shopping bags and made his way back over to where he had been cooking earlier.

"Harry," Neville groaned.

"Its true," Harry said firmly.

"Harry is a strong defender of my bravery, and supporter in my confidence," Neville told Sorin.

"I have the feeling that he is the defender of a lot of people," Sorin said softly watching as Harry started unpacking the shopping bags, already settling back into preparing meals for them.

"You would not be wrong there," Neville grinned sitting down at the table.

"What are you two whispering about there," Harry glared playfully over at them.

"Nothing," Neville said innocently.

"Ah ha, you spent too much time with Seamus this year," Harry snorted.

"What is for super?" Neville asked curiously.

"Have you been missing my cooking?" Harry teased.

"Yes, I have been working my poor little butt off and not been being fed properly," Neville pouted.

"I am feeding enough people, I am not sending you food parcels,"

"Ah we could..." Sorin started to say before Neville covered his mouth shaking his head.

"Don't, he will start mother henning and then he will give me pointed glares for making you worry," Neville hissed.

"Are you scared?" Sorin blinked.

"Of Harry mother henning, yes! Do you think just anyone could force your brother to drink potions, stay where he is and eat properly?" Neville said with wide eyed seriousness.

"You have a point," Sorin chuckled looking at where Harry was bopping along with the music once again while he worked.

* * *

"Severus you need to take it easier, I know you want to be up and about again, but if you don't take it easier you are going to set yourself back," Sorin sighed frustrated as he met his brother' glare with a practically identical one of his own.

"How about if we make a deal?" Harry offered awkwardly not wanting to step in between the two of them.

*What kind of deal?* Severus was glaring on full power.

"If you take it a little easier, I will arrange for Draco to be able to come to the castle to brew the potions for you in here, under your supervision," Harry offered. Sorin raised his eyebrow at him but turned to see Severus looking thoughtful.

*They won't let Draco into the castle*

"I think you're underestimating just how much power I am pulling right now. Not to mention the fact I have been very outspoken about the fact that Draco saved my life by not giving me away at Malfoy manor, and he fought on our side in the battle towards the end," Harry shrugged.

*And he will be here to brew my potions every time?* Severus was looking thoughtful now at least.

"Maybe not every time, it does have to work around him planning his evidence and trial, as well as Lucius and Narcissa's," Harry admitted.

"You mentioned that you thought that they were going to go to prison?" Sorin asked Severus.

*It is not looking good for them,*

"Narcissa stands a good chance, she will likely have charges against her, house arrest, but I will be standing for her at trial, hopefully that will go a long way to helping her. She did save my life after all," Harry smiled.

*What happened?* Severus frowned at him making Harry blink, before realising he still hadn't told Severus about what had happened with Narcissa in the forest. He had tried to avoid all mention of the circumstances around that part of the battle, they had especially avoided mention of the memories that Harry had seen.

"I...its quite...well you see, when I went down into the Forest that night, I didn't fight. I let Voldemort kill me, as Dumbledore said needed to happen..."

"Wait what?!" Sorin snapped stepping forwards with wide eyes. Severus winced and was looking at Harry with a mixture of sorrow and guilt.

*It was my fault*

"What did you do?"

*I was following Dumbledore's orders blindly as normal*

"It wasn't enough that he asked you to kill him?!" Sorin hissed.

*I had the choice to say no, I didn't, it was my fault,*

"Oh don't be silly, you just gave me the information that was there it was my choice on what to do with that information. Dumbledore should have trusted me and told me himself what was happening, he should have trusted me to make the right choice. Just as he should not have left it to you to tell me, or left it to chance that we would manage to find each other and have time to pass the information on," Harry rolled his eyes sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wait, why? Why did you have to...die?" Sorin asked sharply looking between the two of them.

"Honestly Voldemort did something that was so terrible, you don't need to know abut it. But it ensured that he couldn't be defeated, its how he managed to survive when I was a baby. Its what I spent the last year hunting down and finishing so that he could be killed, but the final part was something else that happened that night he tried to kill me the first time, he had to kill me for me to be able to defeat him. Dumbledore left that information with Severus, and had him pass it onto me, I saw that in the memories Severus gave me that night, Dumbledore telling him that that was what was supposed to happen, what needed to happen," Harry rambled.

"Go on," Sorin touched his hand to Harry's shoulder, not squeezing it or putting any real pressure on it, just showing him that he was there for him.

"After I saw that I realised what I need to do, I made the choice to trust Dumbledore. I went down to the Forbidden Forest, and I let him kill me. I saw Dumbledore," Harry met Severus' wide eyes with a sad smile. "It was Kings Cross train station we were on the platform, and he said that I had a choice, to go on, or go back. We spoke for a little while, but I realised that I needed to come back. When I woke I was lying in the clearing, it must have only been seconds later. Voldemort sent Narcissa to me to make sure that I was dead. She asked if Draco was alive, if he was ok, and when I nodded he was she told Voldemort I was definetly dead. It gave me the time that I needed to recover, and to shock Voldemort at the right minute to win,"

*I'm sorry you had to go through all of it*

"I'm sorry that you had to go through everything that you did as well," Harry said softly, risking reaching out to touch his fingers to Severus' hand.

There was a moment where he thought the potions master was going to throw off his hand, but then his fingers closed around Harry's and he held them for a few seconds before letting go. Harry smiled at him before taking a deep breath and standing up.

"Right then I had better get going, I am due to head over to the shop to see how George is doing," Harry smiled gathering his things together.

"Harry!" The call had him turning around before he was even halfway down the corridor from Severus' rooms. Sorin was hurrying towards him with a determined look on his face.

"Hey," Harry smiled, feeling more than a little vulnerable after what Sorin had just heard.

"Are you ok?" Sorin asked gently.

"I'm always ok," Harry smiled brightly.

"No, not that face that you put on for the others to fool them into thinking that you are ok. You're so busy looking after everyone and making sure that they are ok," Sorin said, his accent thicker, heavier with emotion.

"I...I'm not fine, but I'm ok," Harry said slowly, honestly.

"You know that open ear still stands right, it wasn't a one time thing. You need someone too, and I am more than happy to be there for you," Sorin brushed Harry's fringe away from Harry's eyes. He blinked up at him, the words sinking in. He smiled a little more honestly at the younger Snape.

"I will take you up on that," Harry nodded.

"You are an amazing man Harry, you have been through so much and you can still smile, you give so much for everyone and you still smile," Sorin shook his head slightly awed, smiling softly when that blush crept across Harry's face yet again.

"I want to live now, I have had enough of just surviving, I want to live my life and enjoy it," Harry blurted out.

"You deserve to enjoy life, to live it to the full, to dance," Sorin smiled.

"I should get going," Harry motioned back down the corridor.

"I will see you when you come back?" Sorin asked.

"Yes I will see you then, I'm only going to be a few hours," Harry turned and started down to walk away again when he felt his wrist caught, he barely half turned when he felt lips brushing his cheek, feather light, but definitely there.

Wide green eyes met Sorin's turning a little more to see him properly, his cheek feeling warm with the lingering presence of those thin lips. The Charms master leant even closer so Harry could feel his breath against his cheek again.

"I will see you soon," Sorin smiled before turning and going back into Severus' rooms leaving Harry blinking after him for a few moments before he remembered he was really supposed to be at the shop ten minutes ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry stepped out of his rooms in time to see Sorin close his eyes and lean back against the wall, he sighed loudly and reached up to scrub his face tiredly. Harry hesitated for a moment before he walked over to him and leant against the wall next to him. It took Sorin a few moments but he lowered his hands and dropped his hands with another sigh.

"He's having a bad day huh?" Harry asked softly.

"Very," Sorin said tensely.

"He's been so happy having you here, I think its distracted him mostly away from the worse of the nightmares and the pain he can be in on bad days. I'm sorry that you have to see him like this," Harry touched the hand lying beside his, and despite the topic of conversation when Sorin wrapped his fingers firmly around his own he couldn't stop the blush spreading across his cheeks. He however squeezed back offering the comfort that the other man no doubt needed, he knew how bad Severus' bad days were, and he knew how much it could cut into you. He could only imagine what it felt like for Sorin, who from what Harry could tell had never really been on the other end of Severus' true temper.

"I don't know what to..."

"Stay here," Harry squeezed his hand tighter and then stepped away from him and into Severus' rooms. He dodged the three objects that Severus threw at his hand letting the fly into the corridor, before he shut the door behind himself.

Severus started scribbling away, a furious glare already on his face, which only got worse when Harry summoned the pad, something he had never ever done before. Harry however slammed it down on the side and stormed over to the bed.

"No! You don't get to talk right now. You're tired, you're sore, you're frustrated, you're angry! I get that, I get that you have been through nearly four years of total hell, and the years before that were just as bad. I get that you have had a bad hand in life, and I get that you have been alone to struggle through most of it. But you have a brother out there that cares for you a lot, and you are taking it out on him, this is not his fault and if you carry on like this you are going to seriously regret it when you are feeling better. So calm down and wait to take your anger out on me," Harry growled out.

He turned to go and open the door to let Sorin back in once he saw Severus' black eyes calm down slightly, however Severus snatched his arm and tugged so he was sitting on the bed, and then he motioned to the pad again. A little reluctantly expecting a fair amount of abuse for what he had just said he summoned the pad and passed it to Severus.

 _*You know that you don't deserve me shouting at you either. Nothing in my life is your fault,_ _nothing about what happened to me is your fault*_

Severus looked guilty enough that Harry smiled and sat back down.

"I'm a little more thick skinned and used to it though," Harry shrugged. His eyes widened as Severus let out a growling noise, it was messy and raspy and rough, but it was the most solid noise that he had been able to make since the attack and it was something he thought he would never miss, but he actually had.

Severus however finished scribbling a note to him and held it up pointedly. Harry didn't even bother looking at it, his eyes wide and bright as it sunk in that Severus had just been able to make a noise, their healing and potions were working, he was getting better.

"Severus you just made a noise!" Harry said brightly. Severus huffed and shoved the note pad actually into Harry's face. Frowning Harry took the pad and read it.

*I was wrong for treating you like that, you don't deserve the way I have spoken and treated you in the past. You shouldn't have to be used to it. I should never have spoken to you that way*

Harry looked up and met Severus' black eyes in shock, he couldn't believe what he was reading. But he could see how painful it was for Severus to be admitting that he was wrong, to be admitting that he shouldn't have done something, and that he had done something wrong. Going by the look in Severus' eyes Harry would guess that a little bit of it was easier writing it down rather than having to say it. But it was still difficult.

"I have waited a long time to hear you say that you were wrong for the way that you treated me. Honestly over the years I have dreamt about hearing you say it, hear you admit that you were wrong...but knowing everything now, knowing what you have been through...living what I have been through. Severus it doesn't matter as much anymore. We have been through hell. Life, life is too short to dwell on things Severus, life is too short to linger on words. You have been trying to be different, you have been trying to treat me better, and that's all that matters. Thank you for apologising, but you can let it go," Harry smiled gently.

Severus looked at him for a moment before he let out a small huff and took his pad back up, scribbling quickly before holding the pad back out to Harry.

*Smart arse*

"Why thank you, now I am going to go get your brother so he can share in the fact you just made a noise!" Harry grinned. He paused when Severus grabbed his arm just as he stood, the older man looking at him intently, and his mouth actually opened as though he wanted to say something, his eyes definitely said that he wanted to say something. But then he shut his mouth and shook his head, making a shooing motion to Harry's incredulous laughter.

"Hey," Harry popped out the door to find Sorin still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Is he any calmer?" Sorin asked tiredly.

"Yes, and you need to come inside," Harry snatched Sorin's hand and dragged him inside the room.

"What's going on?" Sorin asked looking between them.

"Severus just made a noise!" Harry said excitedly.

*Barely*

"It was a noise!" Harry refused to let Severus pop his excitement, especially when he saw the joy on Sorin's face, and the older man's hand tightened around his where they still had not let go.

"That's amazing Severus!" Sorin smiled happily making Harry's breath catch at the sight of the smile. It was gorgeous.

"I will go and get Hermione and Madame Pomphrey, let you two talk," Harry said a little breathlessly. Severus and Sorin looked at him a little confused when he tripped over the cahir, but he grinned waving to them that he was ok. "I'll be back soon!"

He sucked in a deep breath as soon as he was out the room, he could feel his face burning from the sight of that smile. He had heard about smiles being able to turn your knees to jelly, he had heard about it but he hadn't really believed it. Now though he knew it was true. Merlin, that smile!

* * *

"Harry," The younger man turned around a little startled at the sudden voice breaking through his thoughts, but he smiled quickly when he saw it was Sorin standing behind him.

"Sorin," He patted the grass beside himself.

"It really is beautiful here, I have been a few times since you showed me it," Sorin sighed contently as he stretched his legs out on the sun warmed grass.

"Have things been a little better with Severus?" Harry asked gently.

"He has perked up a little since the other day, being told that he is definitely healing has made a big difference. Thank you for talking to him. It sounds a little naïve but I am just not used to him speaking to me like that, I have always known that he can be sharp, but its never been directed at me," Sorin admitted with a grimace.

"That's because he loves you, so he tried to keep his temper around you. He's just getting more and more fed up. When he's actually able to be out and about he will be in a better mood. How long till your mother gets here?"

"She should be here in the next month or so. Honestly you can see where Severus gets his temper from, she is...what is the phrase, blowing a gasket?" Sorin smiled when Harry burst out laughing at the image of the female Snape storming around furiously.

"What is keeping her?" Harry asked gently.

"Now she knows that he is ok and safe, and I am here, she is sorting things out at home, selling her home and mines, she is getting ready to move back permanently," Sorin sighed. "She is desperate to be here, but she knows she has to wait a little longer," Sorin nodded.

"It must be difficult for her, especially having had to stay away for so long already," Harry grimaced.

"I offered to go back so that she could be here instead, but I think part of her doesn't want to see him like that either," Sorin sighed.

"I think you are the best person to be with him right now Sorin. He found the urge to fight a little harder to get better since you arrived," Harry assured him.

"I don't think I realised how tough this would be, I don't know how you cook for us and look after us, Teddy, Andromeda, help with the rebuilding, do your lesson plans and help Hermione when she needs our help implementing her new laws," Sorin shook his head.

"Honestly?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sorin nodded.

"I am completely exhausted," Harry groaned dropping onto his back sprawled out. Sorin chuckled turning to look at Harry.

"Why do you keep it up then"

"Because I am enjoying it, and it reminds me that I'm alive," Harry grinned.

"You're nuts," Sorin shook his head.

"A little probably," Harry shrugged. Sorin looked closely at him, he looked beautiful laying there in the sunlight on the grass, his green eyes were twinkling mischievously, his black hair framed him perfectly with a lock falling across his forehead. This however revealed the scar that he was so famous for.

Sorin couldn't help but reach out to run his fingers over the scar, his eyes curious and concerned at the same time. He felt the raised shape of the lightning bolt underneath his fingers, he traced the smooth skin of Harry's forehead and then down his cheek as his eyes met Harry's green ones. Full of question and attraction, attraction for him unbelievably.

He smiled as he leant down, and just as their lips were about to touch he heard the intake of breath in reaction to his smile. Looking into Harry's eyes once more nothing felt more right than leaning forwards to press their lips together in a firm kiss.

Harry groaned into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Sorin's neck, he couldn't believe that they were actually kissing, he couldn't believe that Sorin had kissed him! It felt even better than he had imagined, just the right amount of pressure, enough to get his heart fluttering and his body tingling, but still light enough for a first kiss.

His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed into the kiss, just enjoying the sensation of kissing Sorin, the taste and feel of him. He couldn't believe that he was finally getting to do this.

"Perfetto," Sorin sighed as they parted.

"Wow," Harry hummed licking his lips.

"Harry...I like you very much, more and more with every moment we spend together. Would you go on a date with me?" Sorin asked nervously to Harry's shock.

"Of course I will," Harry smiled.

"Really? Grazie a dio," Sorin breathed out in relief. "Ah Harry, could I ask a small question please?"

"Yes?" Harry asked confused.

"Ah, it is regarding your...red headed collection, you're very close to them all...none of them are...romantically interested?" Sorin asked slowly before blinking when Harry burst out laughing.

"Sorry, no I'm sorry! There is nothing but family and friendship between us I promise, they just seem to have impeccable timing when it comes to you walking in," Harry smiled looping his arms around Sorin's neck.

"So there is nothing..."

"Nothing! At all, I promise," Harry pulled Sorin down so that their lips met in another gentle kiss. "There is only one person I am really interested in,"

"Really?" Sorin asked hopefully.

"Really, one man," Harry nodded. Sorin smiled contently at him again and lent down for their third kiss, this one much longer than the last couple as Sorin wrapped Harry in his arms and held him close. Harry hadn't felt more content or relaxed in years, here in the peace of his clearing with Sorin so close, and his mouth pressed deliciously to his own, he felt truly happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N I have started a facebook account to keep you updated on where I am with my stories, give snippits of upcoming chapters, to share ideas and any suggestions or questions you guys want to ask. Its also for everyone to geek out. If you want to add me, please do, I am Destiny Slay, I have set it up as a personal account rather than a fan page.**

* * *

"I feel sick," Harry groaned flopping onto the sofa and dropping his head into Charlie's lap. The older redhead laughed and started combing his fingers though Harry's hair as he placed his book to the side.

"Its just a date,"

"Its just a date with Sorin! Plus due to the ever meddling fates, I have only actually been on one date and it was a disaster!" Harry groaned again.

"Well the circumstance are considerably different this time," Charlie reasoned.

"Severus keeps throwing me these warning looks as well," Harry huffed. "Especially when I had to ask him to babysit while I go off on a date with his baby brother"

"Harry it will be fine, but you need to go get ready or you will be late," Charlie grinned before shoving him off and onto the floor.

Glaring and rubbing his now sore arse he made his way into the bathroom and to the shower. His stomach was turning, and he was seriously hoping that they weren't going for a heavy meal, he reckoned throwing up might put Sorin off from whatever the hell it was he actually saw in him.

"Harry come on!" Hermione called impatiently walking into the bathroom.

"Hermione!" Ron said shocked from the bedroom.

"What? Oh come on," Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to look at Harry. "Right wash your hair, I have some potion to put on it. And then come out, I have clothes picked out for you,"

"Thank you!" He sent his friend the most grateful look he could before diving back under the water.

Half an hour later he was feeling ok about himself. Hermione had actually bought him new clothes, so he was wearing a much nicer pair of jeans than he had ever owned. They were nice and soft, and fitted around his bum in a way even he admitted showed it off rather nicely, along with his Quidditch toned thighs, but they were nice and comfortable as well. She had put him in a purple button up shirt, that amazing made his eyes seem even greener, and it clung nicely to his shoulders and chest.

She had done battle with his hair, and seemed to have won. It was lying in what she had described as 'just shagged' making him and Ron blush and Charlie smirk naughtily, and he had to admit it looked pretty good. And better still when he touched it I just felt like his natural hair, unlike the muggle hair products he had watched Vernon and Dudley slicking their hair with.

She had also forced a cup of tea onto him, dosed with a couple of drops of calming potion, so his stomach no longer felt like it was doing somersaults, maybe more of a handstand.

Smiling shakily he absently thanked them and said goodbye, before making his way down to the gates to meet Sorin. His lips went a little dry when he saw Snape the younger, he looked even more gorgeous when he was making an effort, and he clearly was.

Dressed in a dark suit that Harry couldn't figure out if it was blue or black, it was fitted delightfully around his legs, arse and thighs he was also wearing a dove grey button up shirt that he get delightful flashes of ho it fitted to his chest, while his jacket showed off his shoulders and arms.

He found himself licking his lips as he closed the last few inches between them, unable to stop his eyes from drinking Sorin in.

"You are far too dangerous," Sorin sighed. Before Harry could ask what he had done, he found his waist captured and himself pulled forwards. When Sorin's mouth settled over his own, all his nerves and worries of making a fool of himself disappeared. Instead his eyes fluttered shut and he pressed back against Sorin's hungry lips.

"If that is how you are greeting me, I think you are the dangerous one," Harry laughed a little breathlessly.

"Your fault," Sorin shrugged, pressing another quick kiss to his lips, before holding out his arm.

"Where are we heading?" Harry asked curiously as he threaded his arm through his date's.

"I am afraid as I know Britain so little, I had to ask a little advise," Sorin laughed when he saw Harry's expression. With a pop he apparaed them to their date location, allowing Harry to look around before he carried on. "I know it must seem strange to you, but Severus has always been my first call for advice on anything, it wasn't even a second thought to get his advice on somewhere nice to take you, he suggested Cambridge,"

Harry looked around the light stone city, with beautiful spires and eccentric little buildings. It looked so clean and elegant. He smiled before turning back to see Sorin looking pleased.

"He advised a nice restaurant for us to eat in, and then maybe a walk along the river?"

"That sounds lovely," Harry nodded before biting his lip. "He knows its me you are taking out on a date?"

"He does," Sorin blinked confused.

"Is he ok with that? I mean we have been getting on a lot lot, lot better recently, but this is a little different," Harry muttered not looking at Sorin. He knew how much Sorin loved Severus, and if Severus were to have a problem with this, he knew that Sorin would chose his brother, especially with how ill he was.

"Harry, he is ok with it. Apparently neither of us have been very discrete to him with our 'continuous and disturbing pining for each other'. He has apparently been seeing this coming from the start. He is just a little worried that..."

"What is it?" Harry asked softly. He could see that whatever was bothering Severus, was also a worry to Sorin.

"You are now a very popular man, with plenty of admirers. Any one of them would be much more attractive, and easier to be with than myself. He is worried that someone will come along, and I will end up with a broken heart,"

"I have no desire for anyone that is interested in me because of my fame and my name, and every single one of those idiots is only really interested in that. I like you because you don't stare or look at me like I am your meal ticket. I feel like when you look at me, you actually see me. I'm also a pretty loyal guy, once I set my heart on something, it doesn't tend to waver. Honestly, I just find it a little heard to believe you actually like me," Harry huffed.

"What?" Sorin looked so bemused by the last statement that Harry had to laugh shaking his head.

"Come on, you are gorgeous, your clever, sophisticated, graceful. I just don't get what someone like you would see in someone like me," He knew his cheeks were burning, and his eyes were locked on the buildings they were walking passed rather than his date.

"You think I am gorgeous?"

Harry turned to glare at Sorin, before he realised that the man was completely serious. "How can you not see it!?"

"I guess we both have our confidence issues," Sorin chuckled, taking Harry's hand in his own strong one and raising it to his lips. "How about we concentrate on each other, rather than how we are both apparently stunned that the other has even noticed them,"

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry smiled. "So what face did Severus pull exactly when you asked him for date location tips for taking Harry Potter on a date?" Harry grinned as Sorin burst out laughing.

* * *

"I am so full!" Harry groaned slightly as they walked along the river front, hand in hand once again.

"Me too, I can't believe I let you talk me into sharing that chocolate cake," Sorin chuckled.

"It was worth it," Harry smiled. "I like chocolate, but I like it even more because it reminds me of Remus,"

"Teddy's father?" Sorin asked gently. Harry could see his concern that this was going to upset Harry. But the younger man smiled.

"Yes, he loved chocolate, its reminds me of him," Harry linked their fingers together.

"I did wonder where your sweet tooth came from,"

"He made it lethal," Harry chuckled. He risked leaning lightly against Sorin's side, biting his lip shyly when the other wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I have really enjoyed tonight," Sorin said softly.

"Me too," Harry grinned happily.

"Do I get a second date then?" Sorin asked.

"Well, that depends," Harry said.

"On?"

"How you end tonight," Harry stopped and turned to face Sorin. The older man searched his face for moment before stepping closer, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and gently pulled him closer so that Harry was pressed against him.

"I love your eyes," He sighed gazing down at Harry. The young man looked nothing short of gorgeous, the setting sun was making him glow, and especially with it reflecting off of the river beside them. And those eyes, they were glowing a beautiful green as they looked at him like he was the most handsome man that they had ever seen.

"I love your eyes too, well the one I can see," Harry chuckled. He lifted his hand to touch the fringe of hair covering Sorin's left eye. He blinked shocked when Sorin slapped his hand to the side, quickly and harshly, his face set in anger before he seemed to realise what he had done. "Right, ok," Harry took a step back, and then another, as he felt as though his heart was pounding furiously in his chest.

His wrist hurt where Sorin's knuckles had connected sharply with it, and he could not get that look of anger out of his head. Sorin opened his mouth to say something, but Harry spun on the spot quickly and apparated himself back to Hogwarts. Humiliation and hurt burning through him, and embarrassingly making his eyes sting.

"Hey you're back early...Harry what happened?" Charlie asked concerned as Harry burst into their rooms. Harry shook his head as he raced through to his bedroom, stripping off his shirt along the way.

Charlie stared after him completely stunned before going to the door and looking up and down the corridor for the younger Snape. When there wasn't even a glimpse of dark hair and swooshy robes he hurried back into the rooms. He put together a big cup of hot chocolate, pulling out all the stops with whipped cream, marshmallows, white chocolate sprinkles and a dash of mint. He grimaced slightly at the concoction, but it was Harry's favourite, and it sure looked like he needed it right now.

He grimaced again when he walked into Harry's bedroom and found the young man sitting on the bed, hugging his knees to himself, he was in his most comfy pyjamas, which looked a little worse for wear, and there were tear stains on his face. What was worst though was the lost look on his face. Harry never ever really looked lost. He always had something pushing him forwards, pushing him to the next thing, even if he had no clue what he was doing, his instincts seemed to step in. To see that expression on his face was heartbreaking.

"I don't know what I did wrong Charlie," Harry said softly.

"What happened?" Charlie sat on the bed shoulder to shoulder with Harry, shoving the concoction into his hands before tugging him to snuggle into his side.

"I just tried to touch him, his face, and he...he smacked my hand away," Harry muttered. Charlie closed his eyes over his head. It was the worst thing Sorin could have done. The little boy that had grown up under the Dursleys tender loving care was still deep inside of Harry, and that little touch starved boy would take a rejection of physical contact to heart.

"Is your hand ok?" Charlie asked seeing the way Harry was holding it.

"What? Oh yeah, it stung a little at first, but its fine now," Harry nodded absently. "I'm an idiot,"

"Harry,"

"No! I am! Thinking that he liked me! Thinking that he wanted to be with me, I actually...he actually made me believe it!" Harry laughed sadly.

"Harry whatever happened, whatever he reason he had for doing that, I don't think he was playing with your feelings," Charlie held on tighter when Harry tried to pull away. "No listen to me, being purely practical, with everything that you are doing for Severus, he would not risk playing with your feelings. We all know that the only thing standing between Severus and Azkaban is you. Aside from that, I have seen the way he looks at you. He is either a master actor, or he genuinely likes you. Don't let your fears stop you from listening when he comes to explain,"

"If he comes to explain," Harry sighed.

"When. There is something about his face, his hair is always covering it, you mentioned yourself you think he uses charms to keep it into place," Charlie said thoughtfully. Harry just sat silently, clearly thinking as he sipped on the mess in a glass in his hands.

* * *

Charlie raised an eyebrow, and then the other as he took in the miserable looking Slytherin standing outside the door. Sorin looked more than a little frazzled, and upset where he was standing outside the door clutching what had to be the biggest at of chocolate Charlie had ever seen in his life.

Sorin opened his mouth to say something but Charlie just stepped to the side to let him in. "You get one chance, upset him again and the reinforcements will be here next time you come to apologise. Talk to him, Harry doesn't react well to rejection, especially physical rejection, he struggles to be the one to initiate physical contact, to have that rejected hurts him more than you could understand. I am sure you had your reasons, I know you care about him, but just...tread careful,"

"I will," Sorin nodded. Charlie eyed him for a moment longer, before motioning him through to Harry's room.

Sorin felt even guiltier when he walked into the bedroom and saw the state that Harry was in. He was looking incredibly miserable, and Sorin grimaced when he noted the way he was holding his arm. Harry looked fairly mortified when he looked up and saw Sorin standing in the doorway instead of Charlie as he had expected.

"Harry, please I need to explain!" Sorin said before Harry could stop him.

"Fine," Harry sighed. Sorin made his way over and cautiously sat down on the side of the bed, risking shuffling a little closer when Harry did not object.

"Firstly, before I give an explanation for my actions, I want to say that I should never, ever have reacted like that, and I apologise, and should you give me a second chance, I will never physically strike you, or reject you like that again. I reacted poorly, and I can not apologise enough,"

"Why did you do it? Do you not want me to touch you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Its not that, Merlin I want you to touch me, and for me to get to touch you. That is not the problem, good Merlin that is not the problem,"

"So what is?" Harry asked, frustration easing the pain of hurt and humiliation from him.

"I..." Sorin turned so that he did not have to look at Harry, his shoulders hunching in defence, he looked shaken enough that Harry uncurled from his own defensive position. "I am...I have...I...my face Harry, its badly scarred, badly, my hair covers it, I..."

Harry moved forwards, touching his hand to Sorin's shoulder hesitantly. Sorin quickly reached up and covered Harry's hand with his own, holding onto his tightly, but he refused to turn and look at Harry.

"Very few people have seen it, I can count on one hand, its very bad and...I can't...not yet...show you or tell you...all I can ask is you be patient with me...if you will give me another chance,"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Harry asked softly.

"Harry, I'm badly scarred, I'm ug..." Sorin blinked when the word was cut off by Harry sliding onto his lap, and pressing their lips together. It was short and sweet, but when Harry pulled back he was looking at Sorin gently. Slowly he reached up and brushed his fingers along Sorin's right cheek, down to his chin, up to brush gently over his lips, over his nose, and down the left part of his face that wasn't hidden by his fringe.

"You are anything but ugly,"

"You haven't seen my face,"

"I don't need to see your scars Sorin. You are gorgeous, in looks, but more importantly in personality. You are scarred, and when you feel you are ready for me to see them, and to tell me what happened, I will say the same thing," Harry said gently.

"The last person...my last relationship, I showed him my face...he said...he said I was deformed and disgusting," Sorin admitted.

"Then I hope you informed Severus and he taught them exactly why he shouldn't have said something like that. Sorin, you are gorgeous, especially when you smile. Scars are not going to change my mind about that," Harry pressed a sweet kiss over Sorin's hair.

The noise that the younger Snape made was nothing short of hungry and he gripped Harry's face, pulling him into a deep and desperate kiss, clinging tightly onto Harry. Their lips moved hungrily together, and Harry held onto Sorin just as tightly as their kiss progressed.

Finally they parted, panting heavily as they stared at each other stormily.

"When you are ready, when you trust me enough, I won't reject you," Harry licked his lips.

"I have trust issues, especially with this. Bare with me?" Sorin asked softly.

"As much as you need, just please, don't push me away?" Harry asked.

"I promise," Sorin nodded. "I brought you something as an apology," He added reaching down to lift the chocolate bar off the floor. Harry blinked at it, before he burst out laughing at the sheer size of it.

"Seriously?"

"I thought I owed you a big apology,"

"This definitely makes up for it," Harry chuckled.

"No it doesn't, but I will make up for it. I never want to hurt you," Sorin said seriously.

"And as long as that is how you treat me, you will always be the most perfect being in my eyes,"

A knock on the door parted them a little, and they looked up to see Charlie walking in holding two mugs. Sorin blinked when Charlie held out one of the mugs to him filled with what looked like a mess. When he looked up and met blue eyes he realised that this was his punishment from the redhead, especially when he saw Harry's delight at the...mess in a cup.

"Enjoy," Charlie smirked before breezing out the room. Sorin wasn't exactly sure how he managed to look threatening while wearing blue pyjamas with massive pink dragons all over them.

They got comfortable on Harry's bed, chatting lightly and making sure to keep the discussion away from anything too serious after their conversation and upset from the night. Harry sighed deeply and dropped his head onto Sorin's shoulder as he felt sleep pulling at him.

Despite what had happened they had managed to finish the night on a high note, and he smiled sleepily as Sorin reached up and started combing his fingers through his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

"We will be taking you to..." The auror drew off looking faintly horrified as Harry burst into the rooms, a furious glare on his face and looking incredibly threatening despite the fact that he was wearing a vest top and an overly large pair of pyjama bottoms. His hair was also a riot, even more than it normally was, and he was straightening his glasses from the squint they were on.

His green eyes were focussed and thunderous on the aurors who were holding out magical restraining cuffs to Severus.

"Accio cuffs!" Harry snarled, catching the cuffs as they flew towards him. Sorin and Severus, as well as the wide-eyed aurors watched with mixed wonder and horror as Harry threw the cuffs into the fireplace and actually managed to light them on fire. Charlie appeared blinking sleepily int he doorway behind Harry and was looking annoyed at being woken in the middle of the night. With him standing there with his impressive arms crossed and the scowl on his face the two Gryffindors looked quite the picture.

"You have to be kidding me!" Harry growled and the aurors took a scared step back.

"Mr Potter, we have our..."

"I do not care one wit what you think you have, what you are planning on doing, what orders you have, or who gave you those orders! You will leave this castle right now, alone!" Harry glared.

"M...M...Mr Potter please see reason!" The braver auror held out his hands.

"I see that you are trying to sneak into the castle in the middle of the night to arrest Severus while we, especially me, were asleep, I see that you have snuck in here using the fact the wards are so damaged to slink to the bedside of a sick man who is grievously injured during the course of the war, during the last battle while trying to save everyone. Where were you during that battle? Where were your bosses who are trying to have you drag a healing war hero from his bed?!" Harry was vibrating with anger practically.

"Severus Snape is a..."

"I would think twice before finishing that sentence mate, blood is so hard to clean out of the carpets," Charlie narrowed his eyes.

"You...you can't just speak to us like that! And you can't just stand in the way of a legal arrest!" The brave auror spluttered.

"So arrest me," Harry said lowly, dangerously.

"What?!" Both aurors gawped.

"You heard him, you want to arrest Severus, you will have to arrest the two of us right along with him. Off you go," Charlie held out his hands, looking quite amused now.

"I...we...you are..."

"Yes I am, and I am telling you that the only way that you are removing Severus Snape from this castle, is with me," Harry crossed his arms and looked at them intently.

"We...we...will..." The two of them raced from the room, clearly not having expected to be caught taking Severus.

"Are you spying...on me Potter?" Severus accused, but he was looking more amused than anything else as Sorin helped him sit up properly in bed and Charlie lit the candles.

"No, but he is," Harry grunted as he moved to the fireplace and lit it, motioning to a portrait where Phineas Black waved cheerfully.

"I normally stand watch outside Professor don't worry," Black assured him.

"Hermione!" Harry called.

"Harry?" Hermione's tired and sleepy face appeared in the fireplace looking concerned.

"The aurors have been in touch again. Can you speak to Rita first thing and tell her to go please, they tried sneaking in using the fact that we were asleep and that the wards are damaged to try and take him without us knowing!" Harry growled.

"Potter!" Severus snarled as loudly as he could.

"Bastards!" Hermione shook her head.

"Potter!" Severus tried again.

"I know, full whack Mione!" Harry nodded.

"Potter!"

"Hey!" Harry huffed turning to glare at Severus as the heavy book that had been on his bedside narrowly missed Harry's head before flying back to Severus.

"What are...you...planning?" Severus narrowed his eyes at him.

"We're going to make you a hero!" Harry grinned mischievously. Sorin and Charlie blinked before laughing at the expression of horror on Severus' face.

"Granger don't...you...Potter!"

"Whoops, must have run out of powder," Harry shrugged as the call cut off to Hermione's laughter.

"Don't you...dare," Severus glared.

"I will not have them carrying on like this!" Harry warned crossing his arms.

"Ugh!" Severus threw up his hands and dropped back into his bed.

"Tea?" Sorin offered calmly.

"Thanks, going to take me a little while to get back to sleep," Charlie sighed dropping into a chair.

"There is one thing that I do not understand," Sorin said as he poured the four of them a cup of tea each.

"Yes?" Harry smiled at him.

"How does he manage to still look threatening while dressed like that?!" Sorin pointed to Charlie who looked down at himself and then back at Sorin with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" He pouted.

Harry burst out laughing. He had to admit seeing Charlie sitting there in a pink dragon onesie, it was hard to take him seriously when you knew he was all bark and no bite.

* * *

"You look hard at work, am I interrupting?" Sorin asked softly from behind the younger man. Harry jumped a little and turned to find Sorin smiling uncertainly at him.

It had been three days since their successful date which had ended awfully, and then not too badly, and they were both a little unsure around each other, the easy way they had had with each other replaced slightly by awkwardness.

"No actually, I really needed to take a break, you are the perfect excuse to do so," Harry smiled standing from his desk and moving over to Sorin's side. "Would you like tea?"

"Yes, thank you that would be nice," Sorin seated himself in the same chair he had that night he had first arrived here. "What is that smile for?" He asked as Harry busied himself.

"Just remembering the night you arrived and came to speak to me," Harry answered.

"Oh? Good or bad?" Sorin asked curiously.

"Good for me now, bad for me then," Harry laughed.

"Huh?" Sorin blinked. Harry passed him his tea and leant down to brush their lips together firmly, feeling Sorin smile against his lips and lean up to press them together even more.

"I was fascinated by you even then. You were suave and sophisticated, cultured, handsome and interesting, I sent most of that first conversation blushing and squirming in place as I tried not to think about how attractive you were and how weird it was that I was lusting after Severus' brother," Harry admitted as they parted, but he did not move far away.

"I spent most of that conversation reminding myself that I was trying to find out important information about my brother and his health, and that mother would kill me if I told I wasn't too sure about how you had been treating his wounds because I spent most of my time trying to figure out if your eyes were emeralds or jade," Sorin chuckled.

Harry sat back down with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I don't like the way that we have been," Harry sighed.

"I think it is my fault mainly," Sorin sighed as well settling back against the chair.

"You explained why you knocked my hand..."

"Not the date," Sorin shook his head. "Or at least not just the date," He added.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"My face, now you know, I feel as though I am waiting for the other shoe to fall and for you to come to your senses, and then I remind myself that I am doing you an injustice and it is not fair to judge you by others reactions, and then I go back full circle," He admitted.

"I have plenty of scars of my own to know that they have nothing to do with who you are Sorin, they have nothing to do with the man I am very much attracted to, and the man that I hope to have a future with," Harry said softly. "And I will keep saying, or showing, you that until it sinks in,"

"Thank you, for understanding and being so patient with me," Sorin smiled.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I understand, in a way. It is not the same but, my scar," Harry reached up and touched the lightning bolt that was finally feeling as though it was healing. "I am often seen as being nothing but this scar, good or bad, people don't see me, they don't see the person passed it. I know that it is different circumstances and treatments that we have probably endured, but I understand someone not looking passed scars,"

"No, that makes sense, thank you," Sorin nodded thoughtfully at him.

"Can we try and go back to how we were?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I would like that," Sorin nodded. "What were you working on?"

"Lesson plans," Harry groaned. "I had no idea that they would be so complicated!"

Sorin's deep chuckle filled the room as Harry started whining about lesson plans to him, some of the tension between the two finally easing.

* * *

Harry blinked when he walked into Severus and Sorin's rooms and was met with a twin glare that was scarily alike. He hadn't even known that Sorin could pull that expression.

"They even cross their arms the same way," Charlie said looking between the two of them from where he was standing, safely, behind Harry.

"It's a little bit of a turn-off, no offense Severus," Harry snorted walked fully into the room. "What have I done to deserve the patented Snape, You're an idiot glare?" He sighed.

"You're not an idiot," Sorin frowned, though this time at Harry calling himself that, his arms uncrossed and he stood to quickly make his way to Harry. "You said that like you believed it,"

"Well, it's kind of true," Harry shrugged.

"He's tired and grouchy already, being faced with a twin glare like he had done something wrong instead of pulling your arse from the fire - again I might add - probably hasn't helped it," Charlie said lightly as he walked into the room and sat down, his tone however bit harder than one of his dragons. Both Snape's grimaced and Sorin quickly looked at Harry.

"I have been working on the castle all day, I am tired, sore and hungry. If you could tell me what I have done wrong instead of trying to make me guess it would be appreciated," Harry nodded.

"You haven't done anything wrong Harry," Sorin frowned gripping his chin and making him look at him properly. "However, you do need to stop throwing yourself in front of hexes for other people. One of these days the Ministry are going to call your bluff, what if they did arrest you along with Severus as you suggested in the papers?" Sorin asked gently.

"I would have let them arrest me and then allow the public crucify them for being even bigger idiots than they thought," Harry shrugged.

"You do not...need to protect every...one. Protect...yourself first...sometimes," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Wait, so you're angry because I put myself in danger?" Harry scrunched his nose confused.

"Yes!" Both Snape's said at the same time sounding the same.

"Why?" Harry frowned. "It was a bluff, the best one that I could use to keep Severus safe,"

"Maybe you can have more luck than I ever had," Charlie shrugged at the two Snapes when they turned to look at him exasperatedly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry scowled at them.

"Harry, you placed yourself in danger, you were calling their bluff but they could have called it back. You need to think of yourself," Sorin said firmly.

"I know that I wouldn't be able to protect Severus while under arrest but...hey!" Harry glared at Severus who was glaring straight back.

"Stop being a...self sacrificing...idiot! We are...worried about you...just you...not for any other reason!" Severus said firmly. "Moron," he added rolling his eyes when Harry blinked at him.

"Oh," He huffed. Sorin sighed and leant down to capture his mouth in a firm kiss. Charlie snickered in the background as Severus huffed, Sorin smiled when he pulled back and Harry chased after him, stealing a few more kisses before Sorin fully straightened up.

"Merlin ha...ve mercy," Severus grunted.

"Oh suck it up brother," Sorin said cheerfully making Charlie snicker.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"Oh...don't apolo...gise," Severus snorted.

"Sorry...ah sorry," Harry flushed.

"What are your plans for the day?" Sorin asked.

"I have to floo back to Romania briefly today to sort out some paperwork to extend my leave here, I will be back in a couple of days," Charlie yawned.

"That translates to a week after he manages to peel himself away from his precious dragons," Harry teased getting a stuck out tongue from the dragon handler.

* * *

"Look after him for me, make sure that he doesn't get himself into any more trouble than he can naturally find," Charlie said to Sorin reaching out to shake his hand.

"Hey!" Harry protested, glaring faintly at Severus when he smirked. The Potions Master didn't say anything, though likely this was only because he was more than happy to finally be allowed out of his rooms for the first time since the battle.

"I will make sure he is ok," Sorin chuckled.

"Hey, don't join in!" Harry huffed.

"My apologies," Sorin said seriously.

"Hey!" Harry laughed snapping his head back around as he sought Sorin mouthing 'I'll look after him' at Charlie out the corner of his eye. "Just look after yourself," he sighed reaching out and hugging Charlie.

"I will see you really soon, I will floo when I get there," Charlie promised squeezing Harry in one of his favourite bear hugs before letting go.

With a nod to Severus and Sorin he snagged up his bag and apparated out to his port key point leaving the three men at the gates.

"Are you ok?" Sorin asked wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder seeing the expression on the young hero's face.

"It's the first time one of the people I love have been properly out of my reach since the battle it's..."

"Difficult?" Sorin offered gently.

"Yes," Harry sighed.

"He will be back before you know it," Sorin kissed his temple and then his lips.

"Thank you," Harry smiled softly at him.

"I am...getting...tired," Severus admitted begrudgingly.

"Come on, let's head up," Sorin took one of Severus' arms while Harry took the other and they took a slow walk up to the castle.

* * *

"Harry?" Sorin called.

"In here!" Harry called poking his head out.

"Oh..." Sorin blinked as he stepped around the corner.

"I'm sorry for calling you out but we have been having problems with this area, it's just not...Sorin?" Harry blinked when he turned from the library wall he had been working on for most of the day to see Sorin staring at him, the look he was receiving could only be described as smoldering.

Sorin took one step, then another, and suddenly Harry was pressed against a wall, Sorin pressed along his front in a warm heat as his hands cupped his cheeks tilting Harry's head back. He barely had a moment to see the heat in Sorin's dark eye before their lips were sealed together and everything went a little hazy as he lost himself in the heat and sensuality of the kiss.

Sorin wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer still, deepening the kiss as Harry wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and buried one of his hands into Sorin's long hair.

Harry gasped and jerked slightly shocked when he felt Sorin's awakening interest pressing against his hip, pulling back he stared with wide green eyes at Sorin not really sure what to do next, not sure if he did or didn't want anything to happen next.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean for it to go that far that quick," Sorin apologised leaning forward again to brush gentle kisses over Harry's cheek before pressing their lips together chastely before stepping back.

"What brought that on?" Harry chuckled, fanning himself slightly to try and take some of the heat from his cheeks.

"You, looking like that," Sorin motioned to Harry.

"Hot, sweaty and dusty?" Harry laughed.

"You make it look very very very sexy," Sorin smirked, risking stepping forward to kiss Harry once more.

"Sorry guys, am I interrupting?" George grinned.

"No more than I did last time we met. We were not properly introduced, Sorin Snape," Sorin coughed holding his hand out to the twin.

"Pleasure to meet you properly. And hey I understand! If I walked in on the guy I have a crush on snuggling with another guy I would be pretty upset too," George chuckled taking the hand.

"Still, not the best first impression to make to someone who means a lot to Harry," Sorin shrugged.

"It's the impression that you make from now on that matters, as much as Charlie is scary, I can literally make your life a living hell with my pranks, and I can and will. Harry means a lot to me," George said with a bright smile.

"George!" Harry groaned.

"Understood," Sorin nodded.

"So, you're here to help us with the wall?" George asked.

"I think so,"

"Sure Harry, of course, Harry, let's just ignore Harry while we be big macho men and ignore the fact that Harry is more than capable of looking after himself," Harry muttered to himself.

"I know that you can look after yourself, but once you're finished with him, whatever is left is ours, is that better?" George grinned.

"Much!" Harry nodded firmly before the three of them chuckled.

"So what is going on with this wall?" Sorin asked.

"We think it took a hex, every time we try and repair it even with the strongest spells we have been taught and nothing," George sighed frustrated as he wiped the sweat that had built up on his own face over the hours of work.

"Ok, let's get to work," Sorin nodded pulling back his sleeves.

"My hero," Harry dared to dodge in and kiss him before shoving George as he made gagging noises.

* * *

"Ok, I have breakfast and a baby, I'm going to need you guys and by you guys, I, of course, mean Severus, to look after Teddy while I run out to take care of the far wall with some of the guys. I will be back for lunch and then I thought we could go over my lesson plans for..."

Harry drew off in the middle of placing a plate down onto the table to stare wide-eyed at the woman who was sitting on the opposite side of the table, holding the research papers that they had given to Sorin for Severus' treatment.

He wished that he could say he had no clue who this woman was, or that he wasn't sure even. With sharp black eyes, a sharp hook nose, strong cheekbones, her hair was now all white and pulled back into a well-controlled ponytail. But there was no mistaking who she was exactly.

Mrs. Snape had arrived. And she was looking at him with rapidly narrowing eyes.


End file.
